Ma Berceuse
by Miss BlaBla
Summary: Les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée de Forks. Une seule envie : vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal que de tomber amoureux ? Problème : la fille en question n'a pas forcément envie de l'être, elle. UA Edward/Bella
1. Ils arrivent

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé : **Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenu le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux ? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut, et bienvenue pour cette fic, ma première qui n'est pas une HP. Bon, ça fait un bail que je connais Twilight (depuis la sortie du premier) mais c'est la première fois que je ressens l'envie d'écrire une fic dessus. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

« Ouah, c'est quoi cette cohue ? »

Bella fût secouée dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle traversait le couloir pour accéder à son casier. Agacée, elle prit Jessica par le bras, qui passait à côté d'elle.

« Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde se précipite dehors comme ça ?

-T'es pas au courant ?! Les Cullen Brothers viennent dans notre lycée. »

'Les Cullen Brothers ? C'est qui ceux-là' se demanda la fille du sheriff avant que son esprit ne percute. 'Le groupe de musique ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire à Forks ??' Evidemment, ce que Bella Swan ne savait pas, c'est que c'était la seule à ne pas être au courant de cette arrivée de célébrité. Cela faisait des jours –depuis la sortie du dernier People en fait- que Forks High School était en émoi. Les Cullen se retiraient de Los Angeles pour fuir leur célébrité et passer leur exam de fin d'année tranquillement. Apparemment, cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient acheté à leur parents une résidence secondaire à côté de Forks.

Ces ados de 17 et 18 ans n'avaient même pas l'âge de conduire qu'ils étaient déjà millionnaires et disque d'or. Bella n'avait jamais entendu leur musique mais à en croire Jessica sous la douche du vestiaire des filles, c'était un peu de pop et un peu de rock. 'Un groupe banal', se dit elle. 'Pas de la musique très évoluée sans doute.' Elle suivit la foule, gardant tout de même, pensa-t-elle avec la certitude d'être l'une des rares à l'avoir, un certain recul intellectuel vis-à-vis de ces gens. Bon, okay, c'était quand même un mouton sur ce coup-là, mais qui, ici, pouvait lui en vouloir ?

Pour leur premier jour, les Cullen avaient sortis l'artillerie lourde. Des gardes du corps les encadraient et écartaient la foule de lycéens de Forks pour que les Cullen : les trois frères et deux filles, puissent passer jusqu'au couloir. La police observait de loin, au cas où il y aurait des débordements. Bella les regarda passer, ses livres dans les bras. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient beaux. Tous les trois à leur façon cependant. Le plus grand, le brun, devait être un adversaire de boxe redoutable. Il arborait cependant un sourire doux et tenait l'un des filles, la magnifique blonde, par la taille, attentif à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien dans cette foule. 'Un gros nounours' se dit Bella immédiatement. Le blond à l'air paumé ne cessait d'observer l'autre fille, aux allures de lutin gracieux. Elle semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui au milieu de cette foule. Le dernier avait l'air plus jeune. Il soupira légèrement et son extrême beauté, aussi délicate que masculine, sauta aux yeux de Bella. Elle avait rarement vu un physique aussi parfait. Il avait la beauté et le charme. Elle sourit légèrement en pensant qu'il ressemblait quand même trop à un mannequin sur papier glacé.

Bien sûr, Bela pût savoir exactement comment il s'appelait –sans parvenir à distinguer quel prénom appartenait à qui- grâce aux hurlements de la foule. « EDWARD, JASPER, EMMETT ». Une journaliste de Port Angeles montrait à la caméra le déchainement de la petite foule en parlant dans son micro. Une fois les Cullen entrés dans le hall, la foule les suivit ou se dispersa. Bella en profita pour aller rejoindre son père, posté les bras croisés devant sa voiture.

« Salut papa.

-Salut. Et bien ils vont nous mettre un sacré bazar » marmonna-t-il.

Bella ne put retenir un sourire amusé. 'Au moins, maintenant, ce n'est plus moi l'objet des attentions. Je me fond dans le décor à côté.'

« Fini les dimanche à la pêche, bonjour la surveillance de star, ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

-M'en parle pas…

-Je vais être en retard en cours. A ce soir. »

Il hocha sombrement la tête et elle retourna dans le bâtiment de son cours d'anglais, passant par son casier malgré que la cloche ait sonné. Quand elle entra, ce fût pour remarquer que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers le fond de la classe. Le professeur était déjà là alors personne n'osait parler tout haut mais bien sûr les chuchotements n'étaient pas exclus. La petite brune, petite amie de l'un des Cullen était assise, les yeux fixés à la carte des Etats-Unis accrochée à côté du tableau. 'Sans doute pour éviter les regards'. Elle semblait à l'aise mais tendue. Bella alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle en diagonale de la brune, sur la rangée de devant en évitant de trop la fixer, mal à l'aise pour elle.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Alice Cullen, soupira le professeur, dépassé. Alors commençons le cours. J'espère que tout le monde a amené son Songe d'une nuit d'été. »

Bella entendit la brune soupirer légèrement et la vit du coin de l'œil se passer une main dans les cheveux. Alice n'avait pas le livre. Autant dire qu'elle allait passer une heure à ne rien pouvoir suivre.

« Tiens, murmura Angela, assise devant la nouvelle. Moi je vais suivre avec Bella. »

Gentille Angela, toujours attentive et prête à rendre service. Bella approcha son livre d'Angela, sans cependant vraiment suivre. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la moto qu'elle réparait avec Jacob Black. Ou plutôt que Jake réparait.

« Isabella ? Isabella ? »

Elle ne comprit que le professeur lui parlait que quand Angela lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Et bien, le cours ne vous intéresse pas aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, avec un air sévère.

-Ce n'est pas ça monsieur, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant, c'est juste que… je l'ai déjà étudié à Phoenix au début de cette année.

-Cette scène précisément ?

-Oui…

-Faîtes au moins semblant d'écouter alors. »

Elle rebaissa les yeux vers son bureau, mal à l'aise. Autour d'elle, elle eut l'impression que les chuchotements étaient pour elle. Mais en regardant vaguement les autres élèves, elle comprit que tous étaient adressés à Alice Cullen. Ce prof était bizarre. Il acceptait qu'on chuchote mais pas qu'on dessine.

La fin du cours sonna vite et annonça le troisième et dernier créneau avant la pause déjeuner. Évidemment, la cohue de début de journée anima de la même façon les couloirs.

« Euh… Isabella ? Isabella ! »

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Alice Cullen. Elle fronça les sourcils et ne parut sans doute pas très aimable, trop surprise pour être agréable.

« Oui ?

-Ton amie m'avait prêtée son livre mais elle est partie trop vite pour que je lui rende. Tu pourras le faire ? Elle lui tendit le livre avec un sourire engageant.

-Euh… ouai. »

Bella prit le livre et regarda autour d'elle rapidement, espérant que personne ne la verrait discuter avec Alice. Sinon, elle n'en finirait plus de devoir répondre à des questions. Gênée, l'anciennement nouvelle fille du sheriff se retourna pour partir, sans un mot de plus.

« Attends, Isabella. »

Le temps qu'elle se retourne, Alice avait été rejointe par l'un de ses sublimes frères ou amis. Celui aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts. Ne voulant pas s'attarder à le fixer, de peur d'être gênante, elle fixa ses yeux sur Alice.

« Oui ?

-Est ce que tu peux nous montrer où est la salle de maths ? demanda Alice, sans se départir de son sourire sympathique et assuré.

-C'est laquelle ?

-La 112.

-Oui, c'est sur ma route, de toutes façons. Venez. »

Les deux nouveaux échangèrent un regard sans expression et la suivirent sans un mot. Bella marchait légèrement devant eux et priait intérieurement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Heureusement, le raccourci par lequel elle les faisait passer était désert. Derrière elle, Alice et le garçon parlaient bas.

« Alors comme ça, tu es nouvelle aussi, engagea finalement Alice alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle.

-Oui, je suis arrivée en février.

-De Phoenix ? »

Bella hocha la tête et montra la salle dans laquelle les élèves trépignaient déjà de joie et d'impatience d'avoir les deux nouveaux dans leur classe.

« Voilà votre salle. Bon courage, sourit elle légèrement.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il en faut, s'amusa Alice en entrant dans la salle. A plus tard, Isabella.

-Bella.

-Bella », acquiesça Alice avec un large sourire comme si l'autoriser à l'appeler par son surnom était la chose la plus géniale du monde.

Le garçon aux cheveux dorés la suivit dans la salle en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune fille eut l'impression de tomber dans un océan de vert. L'échange dura à peine une seconde. Une seconde qui retourna le ventre de Bella. Quand il détourna le regard, elle soupira et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte. 'Mon Dieu, mais je ne vais quand même pas devenir une groupie… ?'

* * *

Et ben si ma vieille, tu vas en devenir une ! héhé !

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, ou si ça l'est pas, n'hésitez pa à m'en faire part. Rien que pour que je sache si le concept est intéressant. Les trois chapitres suivants sont déjà écrit !

A bientôt !

Ps : je cherche une beta, si quelqu'un est intéressé, envoyez une review ou un MP !


	2. Ne pas se faire remarquer

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé : **Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenu le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux ? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Bella rencontre Alice Cullen et Edward pour la première fois sans cependant parler à celui-ci. Mais son charme et sa beauté la séduisent immédiatement.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour répondre à certaines reviews, une beta, c'est une personne qui relit le chapitre pour corriger les fautes et erreurs de narration avant la publication. J'ai eu des propositions mais soit la personne ne répond pas assez vite, soit vous ne m'avez pas laissé d'adresse mail. La proposition tient donc toujours !

Autre chose, certaines m'ont faite remarquer qu'on a l'impression que les Cullen sont tous frères mais en couple avec leurs sœurs. Evidemment, ça reprend de la même façon que dans le livre. Ils ont les mêmes parents adoptifs, mais Rosalie et Jasper sont jumeaux et ne s'appellent pas Cullen mais Hale. Et les filles ne font pas parties du couple. L'explication serait venue plus tard mais, je préfère préciser dès maintenant pour faciliter la lecture.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le moment du déjeuner arriva assez vite. Bella entra dans la cafétéria, dans ses pensées. Un brouhaha habituel y régnait et elle alla vite s'installer à sa place habituelle : à côté d'Angela.

« Tiens, Alice Cullen m'a donné ça pour toi, dit elle en rendant son livre à sa voisine.

-Hé Bella, c'est vrai que tu as parlé à Edward Cullen ?! »

'Et c'est parti' soupira-t-elle intérieurement en voyant Jessica trépigner d'impatience. Bella dut alors expliquer toute la scène en long en large et en travers. Elle crût que le déjeuner ne finirait jamais. Finalement, Bella, réussit à s'esquiver en disant qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes avant d'aller en cours. Elle quitta la table et sortit de la cafétéria, se rendant plus tôt que prévu dans la salle de bio où elle avait cours ensuite. Elle fût tellement surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans la salle à cette heure, et lui particulièrement, qu'elle se prit les pieds dans la porte et faillit s'étaler de tout son long. Heureusement, la maladresse de Bella allait avec une certaine habitude à se rattraper à n'importe quoi. Ici, ce fût le bureau du prof. Ses cahiers, eux, n'échappèrent pas au fait d'être éparpillés par terre. Edward Cullen vint l'aider à ramasser, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca va, je peux le faire », murmura-t-elle gentiment mais fermement.

Ils se redressèrent en même temps. Il lui tendit un cahier, elle évita son regard.

« Merci.

-De rien. »

Sa voix, bien qu'il ne dit pas grand chose, semblait convenir parfaitement à son physique : séduisante. Sans un mot de plus, Bella alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à l'avant dernier rang à gauche. Il s'approcha, s'arrêtant à côté de la paillasse devant celle de Bella.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure au fait.

-C'était rien. » Elle haussa une épaule « C'était sur ma route. »

Il sourit et passa une main sur sa nuque en haussant les sourcils.

« Hmm… au fait, moi c'est Edward. » Elle hocha la tête et se dit qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver qui était Emmett et qui était Jasper.

« Oh moi c'est Bella.

-Je sais, sourit il. Tu l'as dit à Alice, ajouta-t-il devant son air perplexe.

-Vous devriez réussir à vous repérer maintenant. Ce n'est pas un lycée très grand.

-Ce serait sans doute plus facile s'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde.

-Ouai… grimaça-t-elle. C'est sûr… »

Quelques élèves entrèrent dans la salle et les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Bella se referma immédiatement en baissa la tête sur son livre de bio, cachant son visage avec ses longs cheveux. Edward la regarda une seconde perplexe et retourna prendre son sac de cours en attendant que le professeur lui donne un partenaire de labo. Bella releva légèrement les yeux et l'observa discrètement. Il avait une jolie voix, douce et grave. Son être respirait la confiance et le calme mais sans paraître arrogant cependant. Il tourna les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle le détaillait de loin depuis une dizaine de secondes et leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau. Bella frissonna. Il paraissait avoir, au delà d'une complète maîtrise de soi, quelque chose que l'intensité de son regard ne pouvait cacher. Ce simple regard la troubla éminemment plus que la beauté et le charme ravageur du jeune homme.

De la semaine, Bella ne reparla ni à Alice, ni à Edward. Elle sût, au cour des conversation que le grand brun s'appelait Emmett et était le batteur et que le blond était Jasper, guitariste et chanteur à la voix étonnante. La blonde, quant à elle, était la petite amie d'Emmett et s'appelait Rosalie. Intriguée, Bella acheta sur internet les musiques les plus connues du groupe. Pourtant peu habituée à la pop et encore moins au rock, elle trouva deux des trois chansons qu'elle avait acheté plutôt bonnes. L'une d'entre elle était une balade chantée par Edward Cullen et dont la seule musique provenait d'un piano. Il avait une voix absolument envoutante.

Les choses se calmèrent petit à petit. On ne pouvait pas dire que les Cullen & co faisaient parties des murs. Mais disons qu'on parlait plus d'eux comme on parlerait des stars de l'école. Leur popularité s'était faite tout seule. Emmett Cullen et Jasper Hale (le vrai nom de Jasper qui n'était pas le frère de sang d'Edward et d'Emmett en fin de compte) avaient demandé à entrer dans l'équipe de football américain. Il restait de la place et les deux californiens étaient très bons. Edward, quant à lui, tentait de se faire discret. Il parlait peu, n'intervenait pas en classe, mais du peu que Bella pouvait voir en biologie, il était bon.

« Hey Cullen, l'interpella un jour Mike Newton avant le cours et même Bella releva la tête. Ton frère nous a dit que tu étais bon au basket ? Ca te dirait pas de jouer avec nous après les cours ?

-Nan, merci. » Et le blond remit le nez dans son livre, baissant la tête.

'C'est pas moi qui vais me demander pourquoi il refuse toujours tout.' Bella n'aimait pas trop non plus se mêler aux gens. A Forks, on voulait toujours vous classer dans un groupe. De gré ou de force. Il y avait peu de place pour les solitaires.

En retournant à sa voiture, en fin de journée, Bella se prit à chantonner la balade des Cullen Brothers alors que son baladeur la lui passait.

« Toi tu écoutes ma berceuse ? » entendit elle de derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, sursautant et retira ses écouteurs.

« Salut…

-Salut. Tu écoutais quoi ? Il avait un sourire plus arrogant cette fois, appuyé contre sa volvo grise, garée à côté du tacos de Bella.

-Tu le sais très bien. »

Elle roula les yeux en faisant un semblant de sourire et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, agacée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. 'Il va me prendre pour une groupie'.

« Je suis plutôt surpris, sachant que tu ne connaissais même pas mon nom, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

-J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi tout le monde vous adulait tant.

-Et tu aimes ?

-Seulement deux ou trois morceaux.

-C'est peu sur deux albums, sourit il, auto-dérisoire. Lesquelles ? »

Elle sortit son baladeur et regarda les trois chansons d'eux qu'elle avait mise dessus, lui donnant les titres.

« Tu écoutes quoi comme musique d'habitude ?

-Plutôt du classique… et de la variété, musique du monde, tout ça.

-Un petit côté vieux jeu ?

-Tu m'as démasquée. »

Elle sourit et il la regarda avec une lueur étrange. Ce fût de façon plus sérieuse qu'il la salua pour partir, préoccupé par quelque chose.

Le lendemain, Alice Cullen lui sauta presque dessus quand elle entra dans le hall.

« Bonjour Bella.

-Salut.

-Je te présente Jasper. » Bella hocha la tête avec un léger sourire pour le terminale. « Je cherche des boutiques de vêtements dans le coin. Tu en connais ?

-Euh… pas à Forks. Je crois qu'il faut aller à Port Angeles au plus près.

-Parfait. Tu veux venir faire les magasins avec moi samedi ?

-Euh… »

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise. Elle secoua la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est gentil mais… le shopping c'est pas trop mon truc.

-Oh allez, tu es la seule fille de la promo à être sympa. Enfin… tu nous sautes pas dessus.

-C'est ça qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour m'épargner une après-midi de torture ?»

Le sourire d'Alice se fit angélique et Bella ne put retenir un petit rire. Jasper éclata de rire :

« Alice adore jouer à la poupée, dit il dans une phrase qui sonna comme un mystère aux oreilles de Bella.

-Comment ç-

-Allez Bella, la coupa Alice avec un sourire encore plus angélique si cela était possible. Il faut qu'on trouve une robe pour le bal de fin d'année !

-Mais c'est dans deux mois.

-C'est au cas où je n'en trouverais pas une mieux d'ici là.

-Ah…Moi, je n'y vais pas à ce bal.

-Ah bon ? Alice sourit en coin et haussa une épaule. Tu peux toujours nous aider à choisir Rosalie et moi.

-…bon… je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira l'interpellée après une seconde de réflexion.

-Parfait ! Je passe te prendre à 13h. Bonne aprèm' !

-C'est ça. »

Et Alice disparût avec Jasper aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, non sans avoir eut un sourire étrange. Bella secoua la tête et se dit qu'à l'avenir, si elle devait devenir amie avec Alice, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à résister à ce sourire ravageur que la brune semblait user à la perfection. Quand elle se retourna, Bella comprit le sourire d'Alice : Edward se tenait devant elle appuyé contre les casiers et semblait attendre qu'elle ait fini sa conversation.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es laissée entrainer par Alice.

-Apparemment.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas au bal.

-Je… je ne danse pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, écoute euh…, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise en voyant tout le monde les regarder discuter en passant. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air impolie mais… comment dire… tu ne devrais pas me parler en public. » Elle rougit en baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Il fonça les sourcils.

-Je n'aime pas… être le centre de l'attention. C'est pas contre toi… c'est… tout ça… »

Elle montra les élèves autour et il parut pensif mais pas blessé. Il finit par sourire en la regardant.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas grave si quand je te parle, nous sommes en… privé.

-Si tu veux, c'est ça. »

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il la salua comme un GI et s'éloigna avec ce même sourire mystérieux.

* * *

La suite bientôt...


	3. Un petit côté vieillot ?

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé :**Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenu le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux ? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Note de l'auteur :** Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que je m'étais trompée une fois en surnommant Edward le blond. Bien évidemment, c'est une erreur d'inattention quand j'ai écrit, Edward n'a pas les cheveux blonds mais dorés.

Oh et aussi, un GI est un soldat américain. Genre nos 'deuxième classe' en France.

Merci aussi à Summer_cat75 qui m'a corrigée ce chapitre avec un professionnalisme auquel je ne m'attendais pas. C'est la classe ! xD

Le prochain chapitre quand j'aurais définitivement fini mes partiels, donc peut-être à la fin de la semaine !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Au match de foot, le jeudi soir, Bella s'installa dans les premiers rangs des gradins à côté d'Angela et Jessica. Plus loin, Alice, assise entre Edward et Rosalie, lui fit un signe de la main.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu t'es fait des amis de marque, se moqua Angela.

-On n'est pas amis…

-Alors Bella, tu viens nous regarder jouer.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Mike.

-On fait une petite fête après chez Ben, vous viendrez les filles ?

-Euh…

-D'accord pour moi, répondit immédiatement Jessica en interrompant sa conversation avec Lauren, une pom-pom girl.

-Non merci, répondit Bella tandis qu'Angela acceptait d'un hochement de tête.

-Allez, s'il te plait », implora Mike sous les yeux froids de Jessica.

Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit d'un air encore plus gêné.

« Je suis la fille du sheriff, tu peux être sûr qu'il viendra vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'alcool.

-Ah… »

Cela eut le don de le refroidir, c'est ce que nota Bella qui sourit d'un air pas si désolé. Elle n'aimait pas trop les fêtes. Heureusement pour les Bisons, ils gagnèrent le match. Non sans l'aide du puissant Emmett qui, impressionnant, avait écarté pas mal d'adversaires pour le quater-back. Le cri que poussa Jessica faillit rendre Angela et Bella sourde tant il fut aigu. À n'en point douter, elle ferait une bonne pom-pom girl.

« Tu veux qu'on te ramène Bella?, demanda Angela tandis que l'interpellée sortait son portable.

-Non, je vais appeler mon père. Bonne soirée.

-A demain! »

Trop impatientes, elles s'éloignèrent en bavardant, un large sourire aux lèvres. Le taco de Bella était tombé en panne l'après midi même et Bella avait dû demander à son père de venir la chercher après les cours.

« Tu ne vas pas à la fête? »

Bella sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur tous les Cullen réunis. C'était Edward qui avait parlé. Alice lui lança un sourire avenant.

« Euh…non.

-Et tu rentres comment? Tu veux qu'on te ramène?

-Non, je vais appeler mon père, c'est bon. Vous n'allez pas non plus à la fête?

-Si, eux ils y vont. »

Il pointa les quatre autres du menton.

« Donc on a pris deux voitures. C'est sur ma route de toute façon, sourit-il en se moquant un peu de sa réplique du premier jour.

-Mais tu ne sais pas où j'habite.

-Tu me guideras. »

« Il a tout le temps réponse à tout comme ça? », s'agaça intérieurement Bella. Elle finit par soupirer et hocha la tête, se disant qu'après avoir autant insisté, ça deviendrait vraiment impoli de refuser. Ils saluèrent les deux couples qui s'éloignèrent vers un cabriolet rouge que la blonde conduisait. Il lui ouvrit, quant à lui, la portière de sa magnifique Volvo grise. Edward contourna rapidement la voiture après avoir fermé la portière et se glissa sur le siège conducteur. Il mit le contact et elle lui indiqua par où prendre.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec ta voiture au fait? demanda-t-il en roulant doucement.

-Elle est au garage jusqu'à samedi.

-Tu vas venir comment au lycée demain?

-Mon père va m'emmener, même si ça ne fonctionne pas trop avec ses horaires.

-Je vois. »

Il parut pensif une nouvelle fois et Bella trouva de nouveau que ce côté rêveur rajoutait à son charme.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la fête ce soir? », finit-elle par demander.

Elle aurait cru que les stars adoraient sortir faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heures. Il grimaça.

« C'est le genre de trucs où les gens nous regardent bizarrement et ne viennent nous parler que pour obtenir un autographe.

-Tu n'apprécies pas ta célébrité?

-Tu as touché juste, dit-il sarcastique.

-Alors pourquoi continuer la musique ?

-Parce que j'adore ça. Être sur scène, devant un public qui chante en même temps que toi ce que tu as composé. Vivre de la musique, c'est génial.

-Mais ça te laisse peu de marge de manœuvre pour le reste…

-Tu es perspicace.

-Et tes frères? Ils aiment ça?

-Emmett voit ça comme un jeu et Jasper essaie de prendre le bon côté des choses.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi aussi?

-Bonne question… »

Il tourna la tête pour lui sourire doucement. Bella croisa son regard durant quelques secondes et fondit une nouvelle fois. Son visage reflétait un calme et une assurance apparemment habituels chez lui. Mais derrière cela, dans ses yeux, on voyait bien qu'il était perdu. Perdu et dépassé.

« Tu voudrais une vie normale?

-Oh que oui… Mais assez parlé de moi, pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la fête ce soir?

-Mon père risquerait de tout gâcher. C'est le sheriff de la ville.

-Et…?

-Et il y aura sans doute de l'alcool à cette fête. Si j'y vais, il viendra vérifier.

-Okay… et la version officieuse? »

Elle sourit, amusée.

« Je n'aime pas trop la foule. Et je ne m'amuse pas tellement à ce genre de truc.

-Ton côté un peu vieillot?

-Exactement », rit elle légèrement.

Il sourit, visiblement heureux de l'avoir fait rire. Et il arrêta la voiture quand elle lui montra sa maison.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

-De rien. À demain, Bella.

-À demain. »

Sa voix fut si douce lorsqu'il la salua qu'elle mit une seconde avant de sortir de la voiture et… de trébucher. Elle l'entendit rire et ne se retourna donc pas pour le saluer. Elle entra dans la maison un peu honteuse de sa maladresse.

Le samedi, ce ne fut qu'après avoir pris sa douche et s'être habillée, aux alentours de 11h, que Bella se rappela qu'elle devait aller faire les magasins. Elle ne put rien avaler, trop anxieuse de passer cette journée à faire les boutiques. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait accepté? Ah oui! Le sourire d'Alice, évidemment.

A 13h sonnante, un klaxon se fit entendre. Alice et Rosalie l'attendaient dans une superbe berline coupée noire. « Mais ils en ont combien des voitures? » Sur la route pour aller à Port Angeles, après avoir échangé des banalités, Alice esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Alors, est-ce qu'Edward et toi vous sortez ensemble? »

Bella faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive tandis que Rosalie échangeait un sourire amusé avec sa sœur.

« Mais non!, répondit-elle en toussotant. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

-Oh… une impression.

-Edward parle rarement aussi naturellement à une fille, précisa Rosalie en se tournant vers Bella qui était assise à l'arrière.

-Hmm… jamais serait plutôt le mot, ajouta Alice. Il est assez revêche dans son genre. »

Les deux nouvelles échangèrent un sourire entendu. Ça n'allait pas dans leur tête. Pas que l'idée de sortir avec un garçon aussi beau et charmant qu'Edward Cullen ait pu lui déplaire, mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle. Elle était brune, assez banale et avait un visage trop peu gai pour être intéressant.

« Non, on ne sort pas ensemble, reprécisa-t-elle.

-Ca te déplairait?

-Oui… enfin non… mais oui… euh… comment dire…?

-Il ne te plaît pas? »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle se mettait une retouche de gloss et lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers le miroir de son pare-soleil.

« Oh si, il me plaît… enfin… il est très gentil, mais… il est trop…

-Revêche?

-Non.

-Niais?

-Non!

-Mystérieux?

-Non… enfin si, mais plutôt il est trop… célèbre.

-Oh… »

Leurs bouches s'étirèrent de la même façon tandis qu'elles comprenaient ce qui clochait, selon Bella, chez Edward.

« Tu ne dois pas être très normale comme nana, murmura Rose. Toutes les filles adorent les stars.

-Euh… ouais… enfin… je n'aime pas trop être euh… le centre d'attention… »

Elle était mal à l'aise parce qu'Alice et Rose étaient dans la situation qu'elle ne souhaitait pas connaître et qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Alice sembla deviner ses pensées parce qu'elle y répondit.

« Rosalie et Jasper ont été adoptés par Esmé et Carlisle il y a six ans. Edward, Emmett et moi il y a dix ans. Alors disons qu'on a connu les garçons avant qu'ils ne soient sous les feux de la rampe. »

Elle haussa les épaules et aucune des deux ne parut gênée de la situation dans laquelle elles étaient. Si jeunes et pourtant vivant sous le même toit que leur amoureux. En même temps, à L.A., ça ne devait pas être si bizarre. L'après-midi fut lui aussi bizarre, selon Bella. Bon d'accord, essayer des robes pendant deux heures en leur trouvant toujours un défaut, aussi minime soit-il, ça c'était assez normal pour une fille et à l'air blasé de Rosalie, encore plus pour Alice. Ce qui fut vraiment bizarre, ce fut quand Rose décréta qu'il était temps de quitter la boutique et d'aller manger. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal direz-vous. Seulement, une fois les articles payés, les filles rhabillées et le chemin vers la pizzeria engagé, Rose déclara qu'elle était si contente de revoir son Emmett, qu'elle avait, soit dit en passant, quitté depuis seulement trois heures.

« On rejoint des gens? »

Sous la surprise, Bella s'arrêta en regardant Alice avec… étonnement (^^). Mais elle lui avait dit que ce serait une sortie entre filles. Elles n'allaient quand même pas la confronté à… à leurs mecs… si? Et à Edward aussi ? « Bon, voilà autre chose… », soupira Bella de façon très classe en continuant son chemin, trainant les pieds. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire aux filles qu'elle trouvait Edward mignon… Et si elles le faisaient remarquer devant toute la bande? Et si elles expliquaient à ce même Edward pourquoi Bella refusait de s'intéresser à lui. « Ce n'est pas vrai, mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée?, se demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois depuis la proposition d'Alice, trois jours plus tôt. Et pourquoi est ce qu'ils me parlent à moi? » Sans doute, pleins d'autres filles voudraient partager ce moment à sa place. Elles tueraient toutes pour passer un après-midi shopping avec deux bombes hyper branchées comme Alice et Rosalie pour après atterrir dans une pizzeria où les attendait l'un des plus célèbres groupes de la côte ouest. Mais elle, Bella, ça ne l'intéressait pas tout ça. Ca la faisait juste… paniquer. Elle angoissait d'être repérée avec eux, ce qui ferait sans doute tourner tous les regards vers eux…, vers elle. Ils étaient tous si parfaits en plus. Physiquement parlant s'entend. Elle ferait tache à côté.

Bref, ce qui se déroula dans les pensées de Bella, à ce moment, se résumait à une chose, son instinct de survie, pourtant peu développé d'habitude, l'enjoignait à prendre la fuite. « C'est peut-être justement pour ça qu'ils t'aiment bien », lui murmura une partie de sa conscience qui s'appelait la perspicacité. Et Dieu savait que Bella Swan savait être perspicace… la plupart du temps. C'est pour ça que les gens la croyaient mature. Elle pensait à tout, évaluait toutes les possibilités. Et d'habitude, elle aimait bien sa perspicacité. Là, elle lui demanda plutôt de se taire, n'ayant aucune envie de comprendre les Cullen et les Hale parce que les comprendre serait la première étape avant de les apprécier. Et les apprécier… ça elle espérait l'éviter. Son instinct de survie le lui dictait…

* * *

Un chapitre plus, qui, j'espère, vous a plu. Merci de votre lecture et merci encore pour les nombreuses reviews ! C'est très motivant de recevoir des messages d'encouragement.

Bisous à touuuus !


	4. On se fait un resto ?

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé :**Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenu le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux ? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Note de l'auteur :** merci à tous ceux qui ne laissent pas leur adresse mail pour leur review. Elles me touchent toutes énormément. Je sais que la partie shopping n'était pas très détaillée, mais j'avoue avoir tellement envie d'arriver à un certain moment dans la fic que je passe des détails qui peuvent vous intéresser. Je vais donc essayer, à l'avenir, de mettre plus de détails. Il y a ensuite, plus de scènes qui m'intéressent (les Edward/Bella) donc je mettrai de toutes façons plus de détails.

Encore une fois, merci à Summer_cat75 pour sa correction et à Dragonia Malfoy pour sa relecture (en espérant ne pas me planter sur les pseudo, vu que j'ai souvent les adresses mail sans les pseudo de ffnet en signature )

Vous êtes chanceux (si on peut dire^^), mon fiancé vient ce week-end et comme je ne pourrai pas publier parce que je veux profiter de mon homme que je vois trop peu souvent, je vous en mets un la et un mardi sans doute.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Arrivées au restaurant, les filles allèrent évidemment s'installer dans les bras de leurs petits-amis. Bella resta debout, se demandant où exactement elle allait s'asseoir entre à côté d'Edward, et là ça ferait vraiment bizarre, genre sortie en couple, ou à côté d'Emmett où il ne restait qu'une toute petite place. Lorsqu'Edward retira son manteau pour lui faire de la place, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus trop le choix. Elle soupira en s'asseyant.

« Femme qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'elle désire », fit remarquer Emmett en prenant le menu.

Tout le monde se figea et regarda le jeune homme avec de grands yeux. Même Rosalie qui cessa de lui caresser les cheveux, l'air ébahi. Il finit par remarquer le silence au bout de plusieurs secondes et releva les yeux de son menu.

« Bah quoi? demanda-t-il avec un air de bovin.

-Mais il y aurait un cerveau sous toute cette masse de muscles?, s'étonna Jasper, pour tout le monde.

-C'est juste une phrase toute faite, marmonna l'intéressé, boudeur.

-Ah oui, je me disais aussi.

-Tu vas voir toi, sale mioche! »

Rosalie eut tout juste le temps de se décaler, l'air blasé, qu'Emmett se jetait à travers la table vers Edward. Pris par le col et menacé d'un coup de poing qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais, celui-ci riait aux éclats.

« Bon, on mange quoi? » demanda Alice à Jasper, tous deux ne s'intéressant pas à la bataille verbale des deux Cullen.

Bella se sentit alors bien seule, prise entre Edward et Emmett, qui avait fini par faire le tour de la table pour menacer son frère qui continuait de se foutre de lui, et Rosalie qui se limait les ongles avec un air très appliqué. Bon, au moins on avait oublié la question sous-jacente et gênante du grand brun. Enfin, le calme revint à la table et tout le monde put partager son menu avec son compagnon ou… voisin. Edward penchait le menu entre eux et se rapprocha ainsi imperceptiblement d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle sentit son odeur. Un parfum connu sans aucun doute, mais elle n'aurait pas pu en dire le nom. Cela la perturba, sans aucun doute, assez pour qu'elle ne sut pas ce qu'elle allait prendre quand la serveuse se pointa et que tout le monde commanda. La pauvre était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle en tremblait d'excitation. Sans doute allait-elle demander aux garçons un autographe avant qu'ils ne partent. Bella commanda donc la première pizza qui lui tomba sous les yeux.

« Je ne connaissais encore personne qui aimait assez l'ananas pour en prendre dans une pizza, s'étonna Edward, plus pour faire la conversation, tandis que les autres partaient dans une discussion sur le match de l'avant-veille.

-Euh… pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Tu viens de prendre une pizza à l'ananas, non? »

Oh… merde… ah bah oui, d'où le nom « Hawaïenne »… « Bella, réfléchis à ce que tu vas dire et essaies de ne pas avoir l'air tête en l'air. » pensa-t-elle rapidement.

« Euh… je vais aux toilettes. »

« Bien, pour une fois tu n'as pas eu l'air tête en l'air, mais alors très, très, très conne, si je puis me permettre », se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Elle piqua un fard et s'éloigna vers les toilettes, trébuchant sur une pagaie qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle. « Objet de décoration de m***** » Oula! Les temps sont durs pour qu'elle devienne si vulgaire. Derrière elle, elle entendit les Cullen & Co, rire. Sans doute à ses dépends.

Quand elle revint, après s'être passé de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, la conversation avait dérivé vers des gens de Los Angeles puisque les noms évoqués ne lui disaient rien.

« Ça va? lui demanda Edward en aparté tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Oui, c'est juste… les boutiques tout ça. J'y suis assez allergique alors j'ai souvent un comportement bizarre après.

-Si en plus tu les fais avec Alice, c'est fini…

-C'est sans doute vrai. »

Bella se passa une main sur la nuque et but une gorgée de coca en tentant de s'intéresser à la conversation. A côté d'elle, Edward remua, mal à l'aise.

« Je t'assure que si vous voulez faire une pause, c'est maintenant. Il faut couper les ponts avec Lola un peu, insista Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Jasper et toi, vous rentrez à l'université alors qu'Edward reste au lycée l'année prochaine. C'est avant d'entrer à la fac le meilleur moment.

-Elle m'a juste parlé d'un concert, c'est tout.

-Un concert pour une émission de radio. C'est un tuc pour relancer sa carrière ça, pas pour la mettre en pause. »

C'était la première fois que Bella voyait Alice sans un sourire. Cette pause lui tenait visiblement autant à cœur que si elle faisait partie du groupe.

« Ce serait juste une fois, ajouta Emmett.

-Une fois, et puis une autre… On ne s'en sort pas comme ça. Peut-être que toi, ça t'amuse frangin, mais t'es pas tout seul, même si c'est toi qui est le leader.

-Tu ne fais même pas partie du groupe.

-Oh celle-là je l'ai déjà entendue, marmonna Alice en croisant les bras.

-On pourrait peut-être en parler plus tard », intervint Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella.

-Bella? »

L'interpellé releva la tête et son visage s'illumina aussitôt à la vue du grand brun qui leur faisait face.

« Jake! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Il parut mal à l'aise de les déranger, mais content de voir Bella. Elle se leva pour discuter. Même debout, il lui paraissait être un géant qui ne cessait de grandir.

« Je passais prendre une pizza pour mon oncle. Il tient la librairie plus haut.

-Et tu es passé le voir ?

-Non, je travaille pour lui parfois. Pour pouvoir acheter des pièces pour la voiture. »

En effet, il avait une boîte à pizza dans les mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle vers les autres qui les regardaient aussi sans doute. Elle entendait cependant Rosalie et Emmett chuchoter entre eux.

« Oh, Jacob, dit elle en se retournant, je te présente Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett. Des… copains du lycée. Les gars, Jacob.

-Salut, dit il gêné.

-Salut, sourit Alice, tout entrain retrouvé. Tu viens de La Push, non?

-Ouais.

-On habite pas loin à côté.

-Oh… Bon, finit-il par dire après un moment de silence. Ma pizza va refroidir. On se voit demain, Bella?

-Bien sûr, sourit elle en pensant à sa moto…

-Alors à demain. Au revoir les gars », salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

Et il s'en alla. Bella le regarda partir une seconde, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand elle se rassit, Alice et Rosalie la regardèrent avec un air entendu. Edward sirotait son coca, l'air ailleurs et Jasper et Emmett écoutait, attentifs.

« C'est ton copain?, commença Alice, un sourcil haussé.

-Ouais, c'est un copain.

-Non, ce qu'on se demande c'est si c'est ton _petit-copain_?

-Oh… non. Non! C'est juste… un ami. Un très bon ami.

-Et tu fais quoi demain avec lui? Tu vas à la messe?, sourit Alice en lançant un coup d'œil complice à Jasper qui sourit, amusé.

-On répare, enfin, il répare une moto. Tous les dimanches. »

Elle haussa les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans son coca. A côté d'elle, elle sentit le regard d'Edward posé sur elle. Il la fixait et c'était assez dérangeant.

« Une moto, applaudit quasiment Emmett avec un large sourire rêveur, on dirait qu'il y a un peu de folie en toi finalement!

-Tu en doutais? », demanda Alice avec un large sourire un brin mystérieux.

Et elle rougit. Bella s'en voulait pour ça, mais elle rougit. Quand elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention.

« On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose?, marmonna-t-elle tandis que la serveuse apportait les pizzas.

-On peut parler d'ananas », sourit Edward en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Elle le regarda une seconde, surprise de sa phrase, puis rosit un peu, mais sourit légèrement.

« Non, ça va.

-Alors explique-nous pourquoi tu as quitté Phoenix? Tes parents ont déménagé?, interrogea Emmett.

-Non, seulement moi, soupira-t-elle, comprenant qu'elle n'échapperait pas à ce sujet de conversation là.

-Comment ça?

-Ma mère s'est remariée.

-Et tu n'aimes pas ton beau père? »

Cette fois, c'était Edward.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, au contraire.

-Ta mère t'a gentiment mise à la porte?

-Non plus. C'est juste qu'il est joueur de baseball et il fait pas mal de déplacements.

-Un joueur connu?

-Non, de seconde zone. Et ma mère restait avec moi, au début. Mais elle était malheureuse.

-Alors tu as décidé de venir t'installer chez ton père?

-C'est ça.

-Et ça ne te manque pas, Phoenix?

-Si, bien sûr. Comme L.A. vous manquera sûrement au bout d'un moment passé ici.

-Aaaah… L.A.… la plage, le surf, les filles…, rêva Emmett, qui se prit vite fait un coup derrière la tête de sa superbe petite amie.

-Tu parles, marmonna Alice.

-Et euh… vous étiez au lycée aussi à L.A.? »

Bella ne s'imaginait pas la cohue que ça devait être dans une ville aussi grande que Los Angeles.

« Non, on prenait des cours par correspondance avec un professeur particulier, expliqua Edward, le seul à avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-Mais au bout d'un moment, continua sa sœur, c'est pesant de ne jamais parler à un jeune de notre âge. »

À ce que Bella avait compris, les deux filles suivaient les garçons vraiment partout. Comme si elles faisaient partie du groupe.

« D'où Forks, sourit Bella. Mais vous n'avez pas trop l'occasion de fréquenter les lycéens, étant donné qu'ils sont tous fans de vous.

-Bien… si. On te parle à toi. »

Bella, qui buvait une gorgée de coca, s'étouffa dans son verre. S'ensuivit une longue quinte de toux. Quand elle put reprendre son souffle, la jeune fille se dit qu'apparemment, ils voulaient vraiment être amis avec elle. Mais pourquoi?

« C'est sûr que ça change des blagues d'Emmett sur le fromage, plaisanta Jasper en regardant son ami.

-Sur le fromage? Demanda Bella, interloquée. Comment peut-on faire des blagues sur le fromage?

-Ouais, c'est l'histoire d'un cheddar qui renc… »

Avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase, il se fit bâillonner par Rosalie qui conserva son parfait sourire d'hôtesse de l'air.

« C'est bon, je ne pense pas que nos oreilles souhaitent l'entendre celle-là.

-Mmpfffh !

-Ce n'est pas facile de se faire des amis non plus dans le showbiz, continua Alice en mangeant sa pizza. Surtout quand tes parents t'enseignent que boire, se droguer et copuler se fait avec parcimonie. »

Les conversations continuèrent, principalement avec Alice. Bella apprit ainsi que les Cullen et les Hale ne s'étaient jamais vraiment sentis à l'aise avec les autres célébrités qui faisaient pas mal de conneries. C'était sans doute parce qu'ils étaient très proches de leurs parents qui, sans les brider, leur avait enseigné des principes et une morale, certes liés à l'église, mais surtout à une éducation, selon Bella, qui s'apparentait souvent aux vieilles familles riches de la côte est. Ils avaient commencé la musique à 14 et 15 ans, prenant ça pour un jeu. Mais la machine s'était emballée très vite et leur style rock décalé avait plu à toute l'Amérique et même à une partie de l'Europe. À la fin du repas, Alice pensa tout à coup à quelque chose qu'elle avait visiblement oublié de faire.

« Jasper, il n'est que 18h, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour t'acheter deux ou trois pulls pour l'hiver. »

Jasper soupira et rendit les armes immédiatement. Bella expira légèrement tandis qu'elle entendait Rosalie dire qu'ils en profiteraient pour acheter des chaussures à Emmett. « Pauvres gars », pensa Bella amusée, ayant l'impression que les deux filles jouaient à la poupée. J'aurais mieux fait de prendre ma voiture. » Elle espérait rentrer après le repas.

« Je rentre, proposa Edward en se levant et en lui tendant son manteau, je peux te ramener si tu veux.

-Oh… non, c'est gentil.

-Vas-y Bella, rentre, s'empressa d'ajouter Alice avec un large sourire. Ça va être plus une sortie entre couple qu'autre chose. »

Même si sa phrase était faite pour la rassurer, Bella se dit qu'elle ne pouvait tout de même plus refuser la proposition d'Edward et qu'elle venait, de toute façon, de se faire jeter dehors.

« Bon alors, d'accord. C'est gentil, merci », sourit elle un peu forcée.

* * *

Merciiiii pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Ca fait plaisir. Je suis gâtée et j'espère que ça va continuer.

Gros bisous

Ps : j'espère que la scène du resto vous a plus !


	5. T'apprécier pour ce que tu es

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé :**Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenu le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux ? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci encore une fois aux revieweurs qui ne laissent pas de mail pour leur review. C'est hyper gentil. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une tendance à mettre ma fic dans les story alert, sans laisser de commentaire. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité et je remercie tous ceux qui pensent à laisser un message pour me signifier ce qui leur plait ou ce qui ne leur plait pas !

Pour répondre à des revieweurs qui ne laissent pas de mail, la blague sur le fromage sort tout droit de mon imagination xD Ah et non, Bella ne va pas arrêter de rougir héhé ! (pour Ana_Butterfly une revieweuse de tous les chapitres !!) Elle ne comprend pas très bien ce chamboulement que provoque Edward et se dit que ça doit juste être l'effet star. Mdr !

Merci pour tous vos gentils compliment !

Encore une fois, merci à Summer_cat75 pour sa correction toujours aussi nickelle !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Je rentre, proposa Edward en se levant et en lui tendant son manteau, je peux te ramener si tu veux. _

_-Oh… non, c'est gentil. _

_-Vas-y Bella, rentre, s'empressa d'ajouter Alice avec un large sourire. Ça va être plus une sortie entre couple qu'autre chose. »_

_Même si sa phrase était faite pour la rassurer, Bella se dit qu'elle ne pouvait tout de même plus refuser la proposition d'Edward et qu'elle venait, de toute façon, de se faire jeter dehors. _

_« Bon alors, d'accord. C'est gentil, merci », sourit elle un peu forcée._

Le silence s'éternisa un peu quand ils furent sur la route. Edward paraissait tendu et Bella était gênée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne desserra les dents qu'au milieu du trajet, fixant la route, une expression neutre sur le visage, concentrée.

« Bella?

-Oui?

-Est ce que… tu aimerais aller au cinéma avec moi… un soir? »

La question la surprit tellement qu'elle mit plus d'une seconde à réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait et à prendre une décision.

« Euh… je suis… assez prise en ce moment en fait …, répondit elle, ne sachant pas trop comment dire non sans être méchante.

-Je vois. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, dans une expression encore une fois charmante et parfaite. Bella le fixa une seconde, et eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant, elle détourna le regard vers sa fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler. Refuser une sortie à un garçon aussi beau, intelligent et gentil n'était certes pas commun. Surtout quand ce garçon vous plaisait beaucoup…, vraiment beaucoup. Mais sortir une fois était inacceptable quand il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen. Déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il veuille vraiment d'elle et si elle commençait à se faire des idées, ça ne finirait pas très bien, mais alors pas du tout. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça dans sa vie pluvieuse et _passagère_ à Forks. Et ensuite, parce que s'il voulait sortir avec elle, cette sortie entrainerait sans doute une deuxième et puis, peut-être un baiser. Et à cela, Bella refusait de s'engager. Trop de contraintes.

« J'aimerais vraiment que… que tu acceptes qu'on soit amis, dit-il, les sourcils froncés en fixant intensément la route avec un air… frustré.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le voulais pas.

-Mais tu es distante.

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. »

Elle haussa les épaules et lui accorda un sourire plus gentil en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Je n'ai jamais été très… amicale.

-Les gens ne t'intéressent pas assez? »

Il paraissait vraiment tenter de la comprendre. Comme si elle était une personne qui lui échappait complètement. Elle ne se sentait pas imprévisible pourtant.

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais… Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens.

-Moi non plus, sourit-il.

-Ce que je trouve toujours étonnant, d'ailleurs.

-Ah? Tu le savais?

-Oh… non, pas vraiment… Alice et Rosalie en ont parlé dans la voiture.

-Ah… »

Il y eut un silence, pendant qu'il analysait l'information.

« Et tu trouves ça étonnant ?

-Ouais. Une star, ce n'est pas censé être hyper à l'aise dans ses bottes ?

-C'est sûr que si on parle de Paris Hilton, tout de suite… »

Il haussa les épaules, se détendant. Bella sourit de sa plaisanterie et se relaxa aussi un peu.

« En réalité, je n'aime pas que les gens s'intéressent à moi pour ce qu'ils pensent que je suis.

-C'est problématique de rencontrer des fans, alors.

-Oui ou d'avoir des amis.

-Tu as Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie.

-Ça, c'est ma famille. »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence alors que la voiture entrait dans Forks. Bella le guida encore une fois vers chez elle. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, la jeune femme ne sortit pas tout de suite de la voiture.

« Moi, je veux bien t'apprécier pour ce que tu es » assura-t-elle doucement.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et elle trouva qu'il n'existait pas plus beau sourire au monde. Ce garçon était si gentil qu'on ne pouvait que le trouver à son goût.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

-Amis? demanda-t-elle en souriant elle aussi et en tendant la main pour qu'il la lui serre.

-Seulement en privé alors. »

Elle rit un peu en se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt tandis qu'il prenait sa main. En la voyant rire, il perdit un peu son sourire et garda sa main une seconde de trop. Il la lâcha, s'en rendant finalement compte.

« Merci, Edward, de m'avoir ramenée.

-À ton service.

-Bonne nuit.

-À lundi. »

Elle sortit de la voiture sans trébucher cette fois et se dit que, décidément, elle faisait beaucoup de progrès aujourd'hui.

« Salut! », l'aborda-t-il le lundi après-midi alors qu'elle était à son casier. Elle sursauta.

« Edward! Tu m'as fait peur.

-Un café contre l'anonymat », enchaîna-t-il immédiatement, appuyé contre le casier à côté du sien.

Son regard était lumineux, son air joyeux et adorable, comme un petit gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise dont il est très fier. Il lui montra d'un signe de tête Jessica qui arrivait vers elle. Son sourire adorable se changea, sembla-t-il, en un plus machiavélique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te préférais timide et réservé, marmonna-t-elle, provocant son rire.

-Non négociable. Chez Ed's après les cours.

-Mais c'est hyper fréquenté.

-C'est juste un point de rendez-vous. »

Et il s'éloigna, sans faire attention à Jessica qui arrivait au même moment. Elle lui demanda évidemment avec un air excité pourquoi Edward Cullen lui avait adressé la parole.

« Oh, il me demandait juste ce qu'il y avait à faire pour le prochain cours de biologie. »

Bella fut fière d'elle. Non parce qu'elle allait voir Edward après les cours ou parce qu'elle partageait un secret avec lui ou encore parce qu'elle devenait un peu plus sociable ces temps-ci, mais parce que, pour une fois, une des premières fois, à graver dans la roche, à immortaliser à… bref, pour la première fois, elle mentit sans rougir. Et ça, ça c'était vraiment cool.

C'est avec un entrain mesuré que Bella se rendit devant chez Ed's après ses cours. Elle se gara et sortit de sa voiture, attendant sur le parking. Après cinq minutes d'attente dans le froid, une Volvo grise se gara devant elle et le conducteur, Edward, se pencha pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager.

« Grimpe.

-Où va-t-on?

-Surprise. Allez, grimpe. »

Pas trop assurée, la jeune fille monta, assez étonnée, non sans avoir vérifié que les portières de sa propre voiture étaient bien verrouillées.

« Je suis un peu en retard, mais j'ai dû repasser par la maison en vitesse.

-Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps. »

Si lui était en retard, elle ne devait pas être arrivée en avance. Edward se pencha pour atteindre l'arrière du siège de Bella et en sortit un thermos qu'il posa sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

« T'as fait du café?, sourit-elle.

-Tout chaud.

-Et où va-t-on?

-Juste là », dit il en garant la voiture.

Il s'était arrêté sur l'esplanade, face à la falaise. Un coin où pas mal de monde s'arrêtait en voiture pour regarder le paysage magnifique de l'océan. Il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers elle pour regarder sa réaction.

« C'est beau, hein?

-Magnifique… Elle observa un temps, puis ajouta, je n'étais jamais venue ici.

-Les gars de la Push sautent de la falaise un peu plus loin, l'été.

-Wow… ça doit être… extra. »

Edward se pencha encore vers l'arrière de la voiture et en sortit deux gobelets.

« Café?

-C'est pour ça qu'on est venus, non? »

Durant l'heure où ils restèrent dans la voiture à discuter, ils passèrent tous deux un très bon moment. Edward posa beaucoup de questions à Bella, sur sa vie avant Forks, sur ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle faisait dans ses moments libres, sur ses amis. Entre deux de ces questions, Bella tentait de ramener la conversation vers lui, sans grand succès. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il esquivait toutes ses questions, il haussa les épaules :

« Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi.

-Et moi, alors!

-Oui, mais toi, tu es intéressante à écouter. »

Il sourit et enchaina sur une autre question toute aussi surprenante que sa réponse, une question qui la fit rougir.

« Et ta vie amoureuse? Tu as un petit ami?

-Euh… non…

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si gêné?

-Oh pour rien… je ne parle jamais de ces choses-là, c'est tout.

-Tu en avais un à Phoenix?

-Non… les garçons ne se sont jamais vraiment intéressés à moi. »

Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle l'eut dit que sa phrase pouvait porter à confusion. Et le gêner. Elle ne recherchait pas les compliments, elle avait juste énoncé quelque chose qui lui paraissait normal. Elle écarta cette idée rapidement.

« Vraiment ? dit-il sincèrement surpris. Ce n'est pas le cas ici, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Quoi?

-Rien, laisse, sourit-il.

-Et toi?

-Quoi, moi?

-Tu as une petite amie? »

Il la regarda avec surprise et éclata d'un rire gai.

« Tu dois bien être la seule à ne pas le savoir!, se moqua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme cependant.

-Ta vie amoureuse est si intéressante que ça?

-Non, c'est juste qu'elle a fait la _Une_ des tabloïdes, répondit-il Il secoua la tête. Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie. »

Bella comprit qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter le sujet à l'avenir, sa réaction l'ayant déplu. Parfois, il paraissait vraiment plus sûr de lui qu'il ne le laissait voir. Et elle n'aimait pas quand c'était le cas. Elle préférait le garçon timide et réservé à la star orgueilleuse. Plus tard, il la ramena sur le parking. Il avait l'air joyeux, insouciant. Ils se saluèrent et elle grimpa dans sa voiture après un dernier sourire. Cette heure passée avec lui avait quelque peu éclairé sa vision d'Edward Cullen. Et, malgré certaines choses déplaisantes, elle l'aimait bien. Il se montrait gentil, simple, souriant. Habituée à le voir sérieux et distant, elle ne regrettait pas qu'il l'ait invitée pour ce café improvisé. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, à l'aise et joyeuse. Son sourire la laissait pantoise et son regard lui était malheureusement souvent indéchiffrable. Elle aurait pourtant aimé pouvoir interpréter ce qu'il se passait quand il la regardait de telle ou telle manière. Mais ses yeux verts avaient beau être magnifiques, ils n'en restaient pas moins impénétrables.

* * *

La suite bientôt ! Héhéhé !! Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à les mettre dans vos reviews. J'espère que le fait qu'il y ait plus de Bella/Edward vous convient. Oh et si vous avez une idée de résumé mieux que le mien, n'hésitez pas à me la donner.


	6. Les vendredis soirs

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé :**Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenu le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux ? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolée à ceux à qui j'ai dit que je posterai vedredi, mais j'ai eu un week end et un lundi très chargé. Je n'ai pas eu une minute (bon si peut-être une pour lire certaines fics mais je n'y resiste pas quand j'ouvre ma boîte mail et que je vois une author alert )

En tous cas, je vous remercie de vos reviews. Ce que vous êtes gentils. Ca me fait super chaud au cœur et comme c'est pas trop la panacée en ce moment, recevoir des compliments aussi adorables me remplit le cœur. Merci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain, au lycée, Bella ne rechercha pas absolument à le voir. Elle préférait rester discrète. Edward, par contre, semblait trouver cela difficile de ne lui parler qu'en privé. C'est ainsi qu'à à peine 10h du matin elle le trouva appuyé contre son casier.

« Bonjour Bella. »

Il lui sourit doucement et se décala pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses affaires. Elle le salua en retour et fouilla dans son casier, l'ignorant à moitié. La voix d'Edward resta joyeuse, devant ce manque de familiarité.

« Je suis venu t'apporter le CD dont on a parlé hier. Si, à l'occasion, tu voulais l'écouter…

-Merci. »

Elle sourit en sortant un bouquin de son casier et rougit légèrement. Elle avait aussi pensé à amener son exemplaire du _Portrait_ de Dorian Gray, qu'il n'avait apparemment jamais lu. Il sourit largement, l'air heureux, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

« C'est gentil, mais je l'ai commandé sur internet hier soir en rentrant.

-Oh, d'accord. »

Bella rougit une nouvelle fois légèrement et détourna le regard de ce sourire si charmant. Se reprenant un peu, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'on les observait.

« Hmm… à plus tard, Edward.

-Attends!, se pressa-t-il en la prenant par le bras. Où vas-tu?

-J'ai cours. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, comprenant sans doute qu'elle le fuyait.

« Prends au moins le CD.

-Merci. »

Et elle s'éloigna aussi sec, sans faire attention à son casier encore ouvert. Edward secoua la tête en la regardant partir. Il ferma le casier brusquement, puis s'éloigna les mains dans les poches et l'air ronchon.

À la cafétéria, Bella se fit de nouveau harceler pour connaître le sujet de sa conversation avec Edward, qui était venue directement aux oreilles des autres par la rumeur. Elle soupira et après avoir répondu à trois questions, en mentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, prétexta aller chercher un fruit pour avoir la paix. Tandis qu'elle prenait tout son temps pour choisir entre une pomme et une poire, quelqu'un vint se mettre juste devant les poires. Elle fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux pour tomber sur de grands yeux verts et rieurs.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si contrariée depuis le début du repas? »

Il l'observait ou quoi? Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour tomber sur les yeux de Jessica, avides. Son air se fit sans doute plus renfrogné encore parce qu'il perdit un peu de son sourire.

« On n'arrête pas de me questionner sur toi.

-Et qu'est ce que tu réponds.

-Qu'on se connaît à peine. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu peux venir manger avec nous, si tu veux, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Si c'est pour qu'on me harcèle encore plus sur mes liens avec vous, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Ce que tu peux être désagréable quand tu veux. »

Son visage et son regard perdirent toute chaleur. Sans un regard de plus, il s'éloigna, ouvrant brutalement la porte de la cafétéria. Bella n'hésita pas cette fois et sortit à sa suite, comprenant qu'elle l'avait blessé.

« Edward! »

Il s'arrêta, le dos raide, sans se retourner.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait te blesser que je ne veuille pas qu'on se voie en public.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à être amis.

-Ils sont tous tellement sur le qui-vive quand ça vous concerne.

-Les revers de la célébrité », murmura-t-il amèrement.

L'Edward souriant avait définitivement disparu. Elle recommença à avancer vers lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour s'excuser. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il pouvait être vexé de son refus de le fréquenter en public. Elle ne voulait pas être sous les projecteurs pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Même si elle se rendait compte que, bien que leur amitié ne faisait que débuter, elle y tenait beaucoup.

« Faisons un marché, Bella.

-Quoi?, répondit-elle intriguée et surprise.

-Je veux bien que ma famille et moi ne te parlions plus devant témoins, commença-t-il solennellement, si… »

Son sourire s'étira, presque machiavélique.

« … Tu me réserves tous tes vendredis soirs. »

Bella se figea, surprise. L'information remonta lentement à son cerveau qui l'analysa tout aussi lentement. Puis elle rougit furieusement.

« Mais… le vendredi soir, c'est pour les rancards! »

Sa voix s'étrangla au dernier mot et Edward éclata de rire. Un rire aussi beau que son physique de dieu. Un rire qui contracta étrangement le ventre de Bella.

« C'est vrai. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu n'as l'intention d'en avoir pour l'instant et moi non plus. »

Il fit une pause, pensif.

« Et puis… si tu veux en avoir un, on pourra toujours faire une exception. »

Elle relâcha son souffle à sa réponse et réfléchit une seconde.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

-Bon… d'accord. »

Il sourit largement, sans cacher son contentement.

« A vendredi alors.

-On se retrouve où ?

-Je passerai te prendre.

-Mais… »

Il s'éloignait déjà à grands pas vers elle ne savait où.

« Où va-t-on…? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, finissant sa phrase.

Et c'est là que commença l'étrange semaine de Bella Swan. À chaque fois qu'elle croisait un Cullen (ou un Hale), chacun d'entre eux faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Pas un regard, pas un sourire, pas un mot. Et même en cours de biologie, qu'elle partageait avec Edward, ou en cours de littérature, avec Alice, rien. Bien que cela mette fin aux questions des autres, c'est avec surprise et frustration que Bella accueillit ce nouveau comportement. Pas une fois, Alice ne vint lui proposer une sortie ou lui demander comment ça allait. Indifférence totale. Cela ne s'apparentait cependant pas à de la froideur. Bella crut même avoir vu un clin d'œil d'Emmett alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur, tenant Rosalie par la taille. Sans la regarder cependant et Bella se retourna même pour voir s'il n'était pas adressé à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, il n'y avait personne. Se pourrait-il qu'ils ne soient pas mécontents d'elle, comme elle l'avait cru d'abord, mais qu'ils appliquent en fait la condition à la lettre?

Bien étrange, donc, fut cette semaine. Jusqu'au vendredi soir, jour de sa première entrevue avec Edward. Comme il n'avait pas fixé d'horaire, elle se tint prête pour 18h30. Elle ne s'était pas particulièrement faite belle, même si elle s'était recoiffée et qu'elle avait mis son chemisier préféré. Ce n'était pas un rencard après tout.

« Tu sors ? lui demanda son père tandis qu'elle descendait.

-Oui, je ne rentrerai pas tard.

-Avec qui ?

-Edward, un copain de classe. »

Elle se garda bien de préciser que c'était un de ceux qui causait tant de soucis à Charlie avec les journalistes.

« Tu as un petit ami ?

-Non, c'est juste un copain.

-Pour l'instant, marmonna-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil. Mais ça pourrait devenir ton petit ami ?

-Nan !

-Alors pourquoi tu sors avec lui un vendredi soir ?

-Comme ça.

-Tu vas me le présenter.

-Papa…

-Pas de mais. »

Et la sonnette carillonna à ce moment-là. Charlie s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, devançant sa fille.

« Bonjour, monsieur, salua Edward, pas surpris apparemment.

-Bonjour. Alors c'est toi, le petit ami de ma fille.

-Papa !

-Ou tu vas essayer de le devenir ce soir, ajouta Charlie, l'air sévère.

-C'est juste un ami, s'emporta Bella. Bon, papa, à ce soir, accentua-t-elle en lui faisant de grands yeux, passant devant lui pour sortir.

-M'ouai… »

Il lança un regard froid à Edward et murmura à sa fille de bien prendre sa bombe à poivre, assez fort, cependant, pour qu'Edward puisse entendre. Bella roula les yeux et sortit, soupirant.

« Il est impossible parfois », marmonna-t-elle en allant avec Edward jusqu'à la voiture.

Celui-ci lui tint la porte en souriant, amusé. Une fois à l'intérieur, il reprit :

« Il a l'air protecteur.

-Oui, répondit sombrement Bella. On va où ? ajouta-t-elle pour couper court.

-Manger.

-J'ai déjà mangé.

-Au cinéma alors ?

-Mais toi, tu n'as du pas manger.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai des réserves. »

Hmmm… pas tant que ça, si j'en crois ce que disent les filles du lycée, pensa-t-elle. Elle repoussa cette pensée dans un coin de son cerveau et se rappela que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un café où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et aucun jeune. Ils prirent place sur la banquette et Bella commanda une milkshake, tandis qu'Edward prenait un hamburger.

« Alors…, commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder ce sujet, la paille de sa glace à la bouche, vous m'ignorez tous… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-C'était le deal non ? On ne te parle pas au lycée en échange on se voit le vendredi soir.

-Oui mais je ne vois que toi le vendredi soir.

-Ce soir oui, mais après on pourra aller à la maison. »

Il sourit et commença à lui parler de ses parents. De la très grande compassion de son père, qui était médecin, un médecin très compétent à ce qu'on disait et de l'amour inconditionnel de sa mère. Bella n'avait jamais entendu quiconque parler de ses parents ainsi. Il semblait leur porter un amour immense et un respect sans faille. Il lui demanda ensuite comment était sa mère puis si son père réagissait toujours comme ça quand elle voyait un garçon.

« Je n'en fréquente pas beaucoup mais… il n'est pas du tout comme ça avec Jake. Mon meilleur ami que vous avez rencontré à Port Angeles, tu sais.

-Je vois, oui. Et pourquoi c'est différent ?

-Parce que le père de Jacob est le meilleur ami du mien. Alors, il est assez confiant.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, je suppose.

-Non, juste depuis le mois de février, quand je suis venue vivre à Forks.

-C'est récent pour une si grande amitié.

-Il m'a beaucoup aidé dans une période assez… difficile pour moi.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et ne releva pas sa tentative de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Edward, discret, changea de sujet. Plus tard, après avoir beaucoup discuté, Edward ramena Bella chez elle, très souriant. Elle aussi souriait. Edward était de compagnie hautement agréable et l'avait faite beaucoup rire. A peine l'avait elle quitté qu'elle attendait avec impatience le vendredi suivant…

* * *

La suite euh… je ne sais pas. Mais dans pas longtemps promis. (Mon pas longtemps voulant dire une semaine à dix jours max ^^ )


	7. L'accident

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé :**Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenu le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux ? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Summer_cat75, encore une fois, pour sa correction. Bonne lecture et merci encore aux reviews. Elles m'ont remontée le moral. Merci cher lecteur.

* * *

La semaine se déroula lentement et se passa comme la précédente. Personne ne sut que Bella et Edward s'étaient vus et se fut avec soulagement que la jeune fille vit arriver le vendredi suivant. Cette fois, son père ne fit presque pas de remarque. Il avait, en effet, rencontré le docteur Cullen dans la semaine, après que Bella lui ait avoué qu'Edward était un Cullen, et ses appréhensions, sans avoir été balayées, s'étaient estompées. Quand elle demanda où ils allaient, il sourit en lui expliquant qu'ils allaient chez lui.

« Bella ! Quel plaisir de te voir, l'accueillit Alice après que Bella ait posé son manteau.

-Salut Alice. Votre maison est… immense. »

Elle tourna sur elle-même et fut surprise par la luminosité de la pièce.

« Elle est superbe.

-Merci », lui répondit une voix douce derrière elle.

Bella se retourna pour faire face à un couple qui avait la trentaine. Elle fut surprise que les parents adoptifs d'Edward soient si jeunes. Toute la famille était là.

« Bella, je te présente Carlisle et Esmé, mes parents.

-Bonsoir, sourit-elle, un peu timide.

-Enchantée Bella, répondit la jeune femme.

-As-tu faim?

-J'ai déjà mangé merci. »

Esmé parut un peu déçue et son mari passa un bras dans son dos.

« Je te fais visiter, Bella? demanda Alice.

-D'accord. »

Edward lança un regard étrange à sa sœur qui murmura, très bas, quand Bella passa devant elle « J'ai rêvé que nous devenions de grandes amies. » Bella l'entendit, mais ne fit aucune remarque, comprenant bien qu'elle n'était pas censée entendre ces propos.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre et Bella apprit à mieux connaître les Cullen, qui lui ouvrirent leur porte et leurs souvenirs avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Quand il fut temps de rentrer, Edward la raccompagna chez elle. Arrivés devant la maison, elle resta discuter une minute dans la voiture.

« Ta famille est adorable.

-Tu parais étonnée, sourit-il.

-Disons que j'ai moi aussi mes préjugés sur la célébrité. »

Il haussa les sourcils, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Tu sais, continua-t-elle, je commence à trouver que cette règle de m'ignorer tout le temps au lycée est un peu lassante. Je n'aime pas faire semblant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'ignorer totalement.

-Mais tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on vienne te parler en public?

-C'est… gênant…

-Je comprends. Un peu vexant, mais je comprends. »

Edward lui sourit doucement et la fixa plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. Elle se laissa envahir par son regard vert émeraude si intense et ne bougea plus non plus. L'instant était… fascinant pour Bella.

« T'ai-je dit que tu étais très jolie, ce soir? » murmura-t-il en tendant la main pour lui écarter tout doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage.

Elle rougit un peu, beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle aurait cru et se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux.

« Merci…

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

-Bonne nuit. »

Sa voix sonnait si douce à ses oreilles qu'elle eut du mal à se reprendre, assez cependant pour ne pas trébucher en sortant de la voiture. Décidément, Edward Cullen avait un effet dévastateur sur ses sens.

Les semaines s'égrenèrent à une vitesse étonnante. Chaque vendredi, Bella et Edward se retrouvaient pour discuter, rigoler, s'amuser. Pour aucun des deux, il n'était habituel de se comporter comme des adolescents. Edward avait, depuis très jeune, des responsabilités et Bella avait dû s'occuper de sa mère, comme si les rôles étaient inversés. Alors, il était étrange pour chacun d'entre eux de se retrouver à rire autant. Ils attendaient tous deux le vendredi avec impatience, en toute amitié bien sûr. Un mois passa ainsi. Jusqu'au milieu du mois de mai.

Bella sortit de sa voiture en mettant ses écouteurs, comme à son habitude. Il y avait beaucoup de brouillard ce jour-là et il pleuvait. On ne voyait pas à deux mètres. Elle avait d'ailleurs failli se prendre un poteau en venant. Tournée vers sa voiture, Bella sourit à Edward qui était garé juste à côté d'elle. Il la regardait intensément, sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin, heureux qu'on soit déjà vendredi. La jeune fille fouillait dans son sac pour retrouver le CD qu'il lui avait prêté la veille, au détour d'un couloir. Elle l'avait écouté toute la soirée sans que cela ne lui plaise et comptait le lui rendre assez vite. Tout à coup, un klaxon résonna dans tout le parking, Bella ne l'entendit pas. Tyler Crowley avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Mais cela, Bella ne le vit pas. Elle ne vit pas non plus le regard paniqué d'Edward qui regardait la voiture aller directement vers celle de Bella. En quelques instants, il fut près d'elle et la tira par la taille. Bella laissa tomber son sac au sol, ne comprenant rien et se sentit juste atterrir sur une masse de muscles avant de ne plus rien voir, sa tête ayant violemment cogné le sol. Quelques secondes passèrent où elle n'entendit rien et ne vit rien, puis elle sortit de son hébétement. Edward était penché vers elle, assis sur le sol humide. Il l'observait avec des yeux perdus et inquiets. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, la tête de la jeune fille appuyée contre son bras.

« Ca va? » murmura-t-il en passant une main sur sa joue.

Troublée au plus haut point, Bella le regarda et ne put que hocher la tête. Celle-ci lui faisait affreusement mal, mais elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, protégée. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. La douceur de son doigt sur sa joue la laissa pantelante et chamboulée. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort? La peur et l'adrénaline sans doute. Elle ne se sentait cependant pas effrayée dans cette position.

Les gens venaient d'arriver autour d'eux, mais elle ne les écoutait pas, son regard restant fixé dans celui de son sauveur. Il détacha ses yeux des siens après une seconde et l'aida à se redresser.

« Ta tête, ça va?

-Je crois… »

Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre et il la rattrapa en mettant un bras autour de sa taille.

« On a appelé l'ambulance, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Oh non… »

Autour d'eux, les élèves murmuraient, mais Bella n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils disaient, concentrée sur son mal de crâne. Elle aperçut vaguement Angela qui avait un air inquiet, Jessica était surexcitée et Mike renfrogné. Elle vit aussi, plus loin, Alice et les autres frères et sœurs d'Edward, ils paraissaient tous soulagés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-elle à Edward tandis qu'il l'asseyait sur un muret, sans retirer ses mains d'elle.

-Un gars a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et tu as failli te faire renverser.

-Tu… tu m'as sauvée?

-Je t'ai écarté à temps, oui. »

L'ambulance arriva alors et emmena Bella et Tyler qui ne cessa pas de s'excuser même arrivés aux urgences. Charlie vint la rejoindre et la ramena chez eux quand le docteur Cullen affirma qu'elle n'avait rien à part un besoin certain de se reposer.

Mais ce n'est pas son choc à la tête qui tracassait Bella. Ni le contrecoup de l'accident d'ailleurs et encore moins le fait qu'on lui poserait sans doute tout un tas de questions à son retour au lycée, le jour suivant. Tout cela, elle pouvait le gérer. Ce qu'elle ne cessait de garder en tête, c'était le regard inquiet, puis soulagé d'Edward. La façon dont il l'avait gardée dans ses bras et ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors. C'était tellement… intense. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de telles sensations auparavant. Et ça la déroutait. Que se passait-il donc en elle? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle voie Edward Cullen si différemment. Son regard l'avait ensorcelée, sa voix déroutée l'avait touchée plus que l'accident n'avait pu la chambouler. Bien sûr, au début, elle avait cru que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était que les effets de l'adrénaline et de la peur. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle comprenait que la seule cause de toutes ces nouvelles sensations était son sauveur. Était-elle vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, la personne à Forks la moins susceptible de l'aimer en retour?

* * *

Mouahahhahah !! La suite mardi ou mercredi !


	8. Reculer pour mieux sauter

Je poste ce chapitre tellement en speed que je n'ai que trois choses à dire : merci à ma correctrice Summer_cat75, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre hyper vite. De deux, merci à vos reviews (et juste une précision, Edward était juste à côté d'elle pour la sauver, il n'a pas eu à utiliser une vitesse vampirique qu'il n'a pas. il a juste eu à bondir pour la sauver). De trois, allez lire les Âmes entrelacées de Dansmabulle, elle est géniale et n'hésitez pas à lui laisser une review !!!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite (là je suis speed désolée ^^)

* * *

« Edward. Edward! »

Bella le rejoignit assez rapidement dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de biologie, seul cours qu'ils avaient en commun. La nuit précédente, le lendemain de l'accident, elle avait pris une décision vis-à-vis d'eux.

« Bonjour Bella, sourit-il largement en la voyant le rattraper. Alors je te sauve la vie et on oublie notre petit accord de discrétion?

-Justement, répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Je voulais te parler de ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre pourquoi elle était si distante. Elle rosit sous son regard scrutateur et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. « Oh non, pas maintenant… »

« D'abord, merci pour avant-hier. Tu m'as… sauvée la vie. Littéralement.

-C'est bon, Bella. »

Il écarta ses remerciements d'un geste de la main et croisa les bras, attendant avec un air presque inquiet qu'elle en vienne au sujet principal.

« Euh… bon… J'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'on ne se voit plus le vendredi.

-D'accord.

-D'accord? Son air soulagé la surprit.

-Oui. Quel jour, alors?

-Non. Je veux dire que je ne veux plus qu'on se voit du tout.

-Mais… »

Cette fois il fut décontenancé.

« Pourquoi?

-Mon père n'est pas vraiment d'accord pour que je sorte tous les vendredis soirs comme ça. Et puis j'ai du travail avant les examens de fin d'année. »

Elle avait débité ces mots très vite, en mauvaise menteuse qui avait réfléchi toute une soirée à la bonne excuse à sortir. N'osant pas affronter ses questions, Bella accéléra le pas, le doublant pour arriver dans la salle de classe. Le professeur était déjà là et Bella crut qu'Edward allait la laisser tranquille. Mais il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, profitant que Mary Doyle, atteinte d'une grippe depuis la semaine dernière, ne soit pas là. Le cours débuta et Bella tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer Edward. Quand le professeur commença à parler, le pianiste se pencha vers elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit?, demanda-t-il assez bas pour n'être entendu de personne d'autre qu'elle.

-Je te l'ai dit. J'ai trop de travail, répondit-elle de la même façon sans quitter le professeur du regard.

-Bella… on sait très bien toi et moi que tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-S'il te plait, murmura-t-il d'une voix encore plus douce. Explique-moi.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre.

-D'accord. Alors fini la discrétion. Si j'ai envie de te parler en public, je te parlerai en public, répondit-il sèchement.

-Tu réagis comme un gamin. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna enfin vers lui. Il sourit froidement.

« Toi aussi. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

Sans rien ajouter, il détourna son visage magnifique vers le professeur et fit semblant d'écouter le reste du cours, aujourd'hui théorique. Quand la cloche sonna, il fila le premier, le visage fermé et l'air sombre. Bella soupira en rangeant ses affaires. La vérité, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir régulièrement seul à seul alors qu'elle ressentait des sentiments étranges et intenses pour lui. Surtout que lui ne semblait rien ressentir d'autre qu'une très bonne amitié. Edward était trop parfait pour elle, trop connu aussi. Et tomber amoureuse d'une telle perfection ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Du moins, pas avant qu'elle n'ait intégré Princeton et obtenu sa bourse.

À la cafétéria, le midi, Bella chercha Edward du regard. Il était assis à la table habituelle des Cullen et tripotait sa nourriture sans en avaler un morceau, marmonnant. Il était plus beau que jamais, même avec cet air renfrogné. Il releva les yeux vers elle, jeta la chips qu'il tenait entre les doigts en la fixant d'un regard sombre et se remit à marmonner de plus belle. Alice semblait amusée tandis que Rosalie et Emmett ne faisaient pas attention à lui, se bécotant. Bella alla s'asseoir à côté de Mike, dos aux Cullen. Elle tenta de s'intéresser aux bavardages sans importance de Jessica et Éric concernant le bal, mais ce fut vain. Quand elle sortit de la cafétéria, elle avait l'air morose, elle aussi. Elle prenait ses affaires pour aller en espagnol quand Alice vint lui parler.

« Il faudrait que tu me donnes ton truc pour mettre mon frère dans cet état-là. Je l'ai rarement vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, pourtant.

-Tu lui as juste signifié que sa présence ne t'intéressait plus. »

Bella se sentit mal à l'aise et referma son casier pour regarder Alice. Celle-ci souriait toujours et la regardait avec une lueur indescriptible dans le regard.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça.

-Oh, ça lui fait les pieds, répondit Alice. Il n'est plus habitué à ce qu'une fille soit moins intéressée par lui que lui par elle.

-Hein? »

Bella essaya de décrypter le sens de la phrase d'Alice, sans succès tout d'abord.

« Il attendait vos vendredis avec impatience, se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Vraiment? »

Alice hocha la tête, sans se départir de son sourire mystérieux. La cloche sonna et elle en profita pour laisser Bella dans le doute.

« À plus tard! », chantonna Alice en s'éloignant de sa démarche gracieuse.

Cette conversation n'avait fait qu'embrouiller encore davantage la jeune fille. En fin de journée, sur le parking, Bella écoutait de nouveau de la musique en allant vers sa voiture. Elle posa son sac à l'arrière et fut arrêtée dans son élan pour montrer à l'intérieur du taco par une main, qui se posa sur son épaule. Elle retira un écouteur en se retournant pour faire face à Mike Newton.

« Salut Bella, sourit-il.

-Salut.

-Je… tu vois, je me demandais… je voulais savoir si… »

Pas beaucoup plus loin, derrière Mike, Bella vit Edward la regarder intensément. Elle ne douta pas qu'il écoutait la conversation. Il était assez proche pour, du moins.

« …C'est d'accord, alors?

-Hein?, demanda-t-elle. Excuse-moi, tu as dit quoi?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi.

-Au bal? Danser?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il nerveux.

-Euh… non… Je ne pense pas que j'irai. J'aurais aimé, mais je ne suis pas là ce week-end là.

-Ah bon? Mais tu vas où?

-À Seattle, j'ai rendez-vous chez un médecin.

-Oh… Rien de grave?

-Non, juste quelques trucs à régler. »

Elle mentait comme un arracheur de dent, mais lui sembla trouver son excuse plausible. Décevante, mais plausible. Il paraissait d'ailleurs si déçu qu'elle ajouta :

« Mais je sais que Jessica veut y aller avec toi. Tu devrais l'inviter. »

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille en question, située à quelques mètres d'eux et qui les regardaient en parlant avec Lauren. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Quand il partit, Bella tourna les yeux vers Edward qui la fixait toujours, mais cette fois plus… furieusement. Il détourna finalement le regard, ouvrit sa portière et entra dans l'habitacle rapidement. Sans comprendre sa réaction, Bella fit de même et s'éloigna vers chez elle, les pensées pleines d'Edward Cullen.

Le lendemain, avant le cours de biologie, Bella était penchée sur son cahier, assise dans la salle de classe, et dessinait machinalement. Jessica l'avait interpellée quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle allait au bal avec Mike. La jeune fille avait l'air si heureuse que Bella se demanda vaguement ce qui poussait les filles vers Mike Newton. Il était assez populaire auprès de la gente féminine, même si, en soit, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

« Bonjour Bella. »

Une voix douce et assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende l'avait sortie de ses pensées.

« Edward », salua-t-elle en retour en levant la tête.

Tous les élèves présents, attendant le début du cours, les regardaient à présent. Le jeune homme en face de Bella paraissait satisfait de cela. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux m'asseoir? »

Sans avoir répondu, elle le regarda faire. Il lui souriait, tourné vers elle tandis que tout le monde prêtait attention à eux.

« Tu dessines quoi?

-Tu le fais exprès?, marmonna-t-elle pour que personne n'entende, se penchant vers son cahier de nouveau, décidée à ignorer les autres.

-Le marché ne tient plus à ce que je sache, répondit-il de la même façon.

-C'est stupide.

-Je ne fais qu'appliquer les règles.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Edward? »

Elle paraissait plus perdue qu'autre chose quand elle releva les yeux vers lui. Et il parut déstabilisé par son regard. Il la fixa une seconde, tentant sans doute de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Le professeur entra et Edward en profita pour se détourner d'elle, visiblement maussade.

La cloche sonna à la fin de l'heure, annonçant le cours de gym pour Bella. Elle ne put retirer de son esprit le visage et l'expression qu'avait arborée Edward durant tout le cours. Les élèves partirent les uns après les autres, impatients de quitter leur paillasse. Bella, elle, n'était pas pressée d'aller en gym, et comme tous les mercredis, elle prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Elle était si profondément plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un était resté dans la salle de cours vide. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à partir et qu'une main sur son avant-bras la retint qu'elle revint au monde réel. Edward Cullen lui faisait face en la fixant intensément et n'avait pas retiré sa main de son bras.

« Bella… », murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle ne quitta pas son visage des yeux et ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et cherchait ses mots. Il la referma finalement et sourit presque tendrement en tendant la main vers son visage. Lentement, il lui remit une mèche de cheveux habituellement rebelle derrière l'oreille et caressa sa joue.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir », avoua-t-il.

Elle le fixa, bouche bée. Il arrivait rarement à Edward d'avoir l'air aussi sincère et bouleversé. Sans analyser vraiment sa réponse, Bella hocha lentement la tête.

« D'accord… »

Il sourit, retira sa main, et sortit de la pièce, sans que Bella n'ait fait un geste. Quand elle reprit conscience, une seconde plus tard, la seule chose qu'elle put penser fut qu'elle ne pourrait décidément rien refuser à un tel ange.


	9. Will, Bella et les paparazzi

Ouah Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Vous avez toutes trouvé Edward trop chou, j'espère que vous ne détesterez pas trop Bella pour ce chapitre, parce qu'Edward est encore plus chou et elle... bref, vous verrez ! Je ne fais pas de présentations spéciales aujourd'hui, parce que je suis clouée au lit et que je suis à moitié dead, donc la flemme. Euh... que dire ? Ah oui, de nouveau, je fais de la pub pour le bébé de Dansmabulle dont je suis la beta : Les âmes entrelacées. Allez la lire et laissez une review, ça lui fera trop plaisir et vous enverrez trop du pâté à écouter mes conseils, petites lectrices de la mort qui tue. (Je délire c'est la fièvre ^^).

Ah aussi, je n'ai pas écrit la suite encore donc, vous allez voir, comme j'ai la grippe, ça va mettre du temps à arriver.

En tous cas, vos reviews seront sûrement mon petit rayon de soleil dans ces quelques jours où je ne peux pas sortiiiiiiiiir. Ou alors juste pour aller voir un médecin qui me donne du paracétamol pour me soigner. Grrrr ! Des fois payer 22 euros de médecin, on se dit que c'est n'importe quoi. (Sans insulter les médecins, ni tous leurs diagnostic, je dis bien DES FOIS^^. J'aime les médecins, la plupart du temps... surtout Carlisle xDD)

Voilà après que vous soyez au courant de ma vie, la suite! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le vendredi soir, elle s'était préparée, se doutant qu'il viendrait la chercher. Pour une fois, elle avait enfilé une jupe et un pull col roulé, vêtements sobres mais qui la mettaient en valeur. Quand elle lui ouvrit la porte, il haussa les sourcils et la détailla quelques secondes. Puis il sourit largement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Bella avait l'impression que plus ils apprenaient à se connaître et plus l'air surpris du jeune homme revenait souvent sur son visage. Il lui ouvrit la portière, et la laissa monter. Bizarrement, et pour la première fois, cela sembla vraiment être un rendez-vous galant. Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard d'Edward. Elle espérait donc que ce dernier ne sente pas sa nervosité. S'il la ressentit, il ne fit aucune remarque. Bella se détendit seulement quand ils furent installés au café. Edward lui racontait son passage en France après qu'elle l'ait questionné sur les pays qu'il avait visités.

« Et en plus, ils sont tout un paradoxe. »

Il parlait des français.

« À la fois, ils peuvent être cassants avec leur humour sarcastique et leur air snob et être très simples et très attentifs à ce que tu ne manques de rien. Ca m'a beaucoup surpris.

-J'aimerais bien visiter Paris. Visiter le musée du Louvre et le grand opéra.

-Pas la tour Eiffel?, s'étonna-t-il, avec un sourire amusé.

-Si, bien sûr. Mais j'ai le vertige, alors plutôt la voir d'en bas. »

Edward éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Tu es vraiment la fille la plus étonnante que je n'ai jamais rencontré. »

Elle répondit simplement par un rougissement et détourna la tête. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir d'étonnant bien qu'elle se soit toujours sentie différente et même un peu bizarre. À trop la fréquenter, Edward devait enfin s'en être rendu compte. Il remarqua sans doute son changement d'expression, car il perdit son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella?

-Rien.

-C'était un compliment, tu sais…, ajouta-t-il, un peu gêné d'avoir dit quelque chose qui l'avait vexée.

-Oh…

-Pardonne-moi si tu l'as mal pris. C'est juste que plus je te connais et plus je me rends compte à quel point tu es imprévisible. Je pensais cerner les gens facilement. Et c'est assez rare que je me trompe.

-Tu cernes les gens?

-Oui, répondit-il, mal à l'aise face à son air intrigué. J'anticipe dans ma tête leurs réactions, ou ce qu'ils vont dire. Je comprends facilement la plupart des gens. Je sais, c'est bizarre, sourit-il doucement.

-Non, pas du tout. Ça fonctionne tout le temps?

-Oui, sauf avec toi. Tu restes un vrai mystère pour moi.

-Je savais que j'étais bizarre. »

Il sourit, amusé, et lui écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage, seul geste tendre qu'il faisait parfois.

« Je te dis que j'analyse les gens, et toi, tu _te_ trouves bizarre parce que je ne te comprends pas? »

Bella haussa une épaule et plongea son regard dans les siens quelques secondes, relevant ses yeux de la table. Il abordait un air joyeux, et ses yeux pétillaient, le rendant encore plus beau. Comme s'il était vraiment heureux de partager ce moment avec elle. Tous les signes montraient qu'il était intéressé par elle. Mais était-ce seulement parce qu'il ne la cernait pas? Parce qu'elle restait une énigme qu'il voulait résoudre? Sans doute.

« Alors, nous sommes étranges tous les deux.

-Enfin! Un point commun, sourit-il avec un air plus soulagé que ne le voulait la circonstance.

-Idiot », répondit Bella en roulant les yeux, souriante cependant.

Quand il fut temps de rentrer, Bella se sentit étonnamment abattue à l'idée de ne pas le voir du week-end. Il était étrange de se rendre compte à chaque fois qu'il la quittait à quel point il lui manquait. Plus elle le voyait, plus la jeune fille s'enfonçait dans un abîme dont elle ne ressortirait pas indemne. Il n'était pas sain de voir quelqu'un dont les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Mais comment réussir à se passer de lui quand tout en elle ne réclamait que sa présence.

Il la raccompagna pour la première fois jusqu'à son perron, lui ouvrant une nouvelle fois la porte de la voiture, en parfait gentleman.

« On se voit lundi? demanda-t-elle, plus pour la forme.

-Sans aucun doute, assura-t-il.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Bella. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, bouger, ou faire quoique ce soit, il s'était penché vers elle et avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue. Bella ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit immédiatement.

« Merci pour cette soirée. »

Il lui fit un dernier sourire, et s'éloigna vers sa voiture. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Bella ne bougea pas pendant une minute entière, en pleine déroute.

La semaine suivante, au lycée, Bella et Edward n'eurent pas l'occasion de se parler. Ils s'ignorèrent. À tel point, d'ailleurs, que Bella finit par se persuader que le geste d'Edward, son baiser sur la joue, n'était qu'un acte amical. Il ne semblait pas plus proche d'elle qu'avant et son attitude ne montrait aucune préférence pour elle. Peut-être même regrettait-il, pensa-t-elle le mardi après une seconde journée d'ignorance. Bien sûr, elle était déçue. Mais elle devait s'y attendre, supposa-t-elle. Après tout, elle était si banale qu'un garçon comme Edward Cullen ne pouvait la considérer que comme une copine. Piètre relation autour de tous ces personnages extraordinairement originaux qu'il avait dû rencontrer au cours de sa carrière.

Le jeudi soir, elle reçut un texto du jeune homme lui demandant de repousser leur soirée du vendredi au samedi après midi. Et voilà, se dit-elle, bientôt, il annulera tout bonnement. Ce garçon la rendait si pessimiste. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi elle réagissait toujours avec autant de sensibilité. Elle n'arrivait jamais à le percer, elle non plus. Il était si intrigant. Elle répondit au message par la positive et lui proposa d'annuler s'il le souhaitait. Elle-même aurait dû avoir le courage de couper court à ces rendez-vous. Ils l'obnubilaient trop. Mais quand elle avait essayé, il s'y était accroché bec et ongles.

Edward refusa d'annuler et leur rendez-vous fut exceptionnellement repoussé au samedi après-midi. Ce jour-là, pour ne pas trop s'impatienter, Bella se mit à ses devoirs. Elle avait trop d'avance pour que ceux-ci l'inquiètent réellement… Ses yeux se portèrent donc plus souvent sur la pendule que voulu. Un klaxon résonna à 14h pile et Bella enfila sa veste, sortant rejoindre la Volvo grise d'Edward.

« Bonjour, Bella. »

Il affichait un large sourire, il semblait si content d'être ici avec elle… Cependant, quelque chose, malgré ce sourire, clochait, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle pencha la tête, le regardant sans entrer dans la voiture dont il lui tenait la portière.

« Salut. Ça va?

-Beaucoup mieux.

-Ce manque de soleil ne réussit au moral de personne, plaisanta-t-elle pour le détendre un peu.

-Et surtout pas à un californien. »

Elle monta en souriant et il fit le tour de la voiture pour la rejoindre.

« Où va-t-on aujourd'hui?

-Je pensais faire simple, le café à mi-chemin de Port Angeles où nous sommes allés la dernière fois. À moins que tu ne veuilles autre chose?

-Non, ça me va. En route, chauffeur, ajouta-t-elle en tapant sur le tableau de bord avec un air faussement hautain.

-À vos ordres, Madame. »

Tout le trajet vers un café de Beaver, ville encore plus petite que Forks, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être discrète et reculée, fut ponctué de plaisanteries. Bella ne voulait pas voir de nouveau dans les prunelles d'Edward cette froideur qu'elle avait aperçue plus tôt. Quelque chose l'avait perturbé, mais elle ne se pensait pas assez proche de lui pour lui en parler.

En entrant dans le café, ils riaient tout deux aux éclats. Ils allaient s'installer à une table quand Edward se figea, le regard rivé au fond de la salle. Bella releva les yeux sans s'apercevoir qu'elle tenait toujours le bras du pianiste. Assis à une table, le reste de la fratrie Cullen et Hale les regardait, sourires amusés à l'appui. Edward marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'approcha suivi de Bella. Celle-ci put d'ailleurs remarquer rapidement que quelqu'un avait rejoint le groupe. Il était brun et paraissait avoir leur âge ou peut-être un an de plus. Ce qui était dingue et qui, tout de suite, sauta aux yeux de Bella, c'est à quel point ce garçon était beau. Pas une beauté comme Edward, tout droit sortie d'un magazine, mais une beauté plus sombre, plus chaleureuse aussi. Plus que son apparence, c'était l'impression qui se dégageait de lui qui était charmante et ce, dès le premier regard. Ses yeux chocolat détaillèrent rapidement Bella avant de se tourner vers la mine fermée d'Edward. Son sourire en coin paraissait charmeur et sarcastique à la fois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?»

Edward se laissa tomber à côté de Rosalie sur la banquette, entrainant, par la main, Bella à côté de lui.

« La même chose que toi, je suppose, répondit Alice. On prend un café en rattrapant le temps perdu.

-Hmm…, marmonna une nouvelle fois Edward. Bella, je te présente Will, mon cousin.

-C'est donc toi qui nous enlève Edward en cette belle journée?, demanda celui-ci avec un sourire encore plus ironique.

-Visiblement, non.

-Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une nouvelle petite amie. »

La façon dont il dit cela à Edward laissait supposer deux choses : la première, c'est qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais à voir l'air d'Edward quand il l'avait aperçu, ce n'était pas étonnant ; La seconde, c'est que ce dernier devait collectionner les filles. Le mot « nouvelle » ne trompait pas. Bella rougit donc du malentendu, mais surtout, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

« Oh, mais nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

-Vraiment? Quel dommage. »

Bella rougit une nouvelle fois devant le regard chaleureux que Will eut à son égard et baissa les yeux. À côté d'elle, Edward se tendit.

« Hum… alors Bella, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois?, commença Alice pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et bien, pas grand chose. Mon père a tendance à m'enfermer dans ma chambre depuis l'accident sous prétexte de me ménager. Et son nouveau hobby est de vénérer le sol que foule Edward…

-Ce ne sera pas le dernier, lança Will, avec une pointe d'ironie.

-… jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'Edward est l'un des Cullen qui pourrit tant sa ville de paparazzis, finit Bella.

-Hmmm… mouais..., Alice parut beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que les autres. Au fait! Je t'ai trouvé une robe pour le bal.

-Quoi?

-Elle est superbe, tu vas voir.

-Parce qu'en plus tu l'as achetée?

-Voyons, je ne pouvais pas manquer cette occasion. Elle t'ira si bien.

-Mais Alice, je ne vais même pas au bal.

-Bien sûr que si. N'est-ce pas Edward?

-Mais vous avez décidé de me pourrir encore plus ma journée ou quoi?, s'emporta celui-ci. Allez, viens Bella, on s'en va. »

Il parut tellement hors de lui, tout à coup, que Bella se leva sans demander son reste. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il avait vu ses frères et sœurs, il semblait bouillonner à côté d'elle. Alice et Jasper restèrent indifférents face à l'éclat de leur frère. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et Emmett fit semblant de s'intéresser au menu. Will, quant à lui, fixa Edward avec un air indescriptible. Il détourna le regard vers Bella qui se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Ce garçon avait des yeux si intenses…

« Euh… à bientôt alors.

-Salut Bella.

-On se voit lundi! »

Avec un léger sourire forcé, elle s'éloigna en remettant son manteau, jetant un coup d'œil à Edward, à côté d'elle. Juste avant de sortir, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'affiche d'un magazine, près du coin Presse du café-commerce. À la _Une_ du magazine _People_, s'étendait une photo d'elle et d'Edward. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se figea. Sur la photo, tout deux paraissaient très proches, assis face à face, sans doute dans ce même café. Edward était penché vers elle qui riait. Mais… Mais à quel moment cette photo avait-elle été prise? Et pourquoi y avait-il écrit en dessous qu'elle était la nouvelle conquête d'Edward Cullen? Derrière elle, Edward remarqua enfin son trouble et suivit son regard. « Oh merde… », murmura-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Bella, je suis désolé… Écoute, on va arranger ça… Je… je vais appeler notre agent pour qu'il règle ça… On va publier un communiqué… Bella? Bella?

-Mais… on ne sort même pas ensemble…, fut tout ce qu'elle put murmurer.

-Oui, mais… ils inventent toujours tout un tas de trucs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, demanda une voix féminine derrière eux. Oh…, finit Alice en voyant ce qu'ils regardaient. Oui, je l'ai vu ce matin.

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas lu l'article à l'intérieur, continua Will avec une voix enjouée, il y a beaucoup de détails. »

Edward le fusilla du regard tandis que Bella s'approchait pour prendre l'un des magazines et l'ouvrir. Elle lut l'article en entier puis le reposa et se retourna vers eux, l'air vide.

« Bella…

-Contente-toi de me ramener chez moi, Edward.

-Je…

-Non, laisse-moi quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Et, tel un zombie, elle alla s'asseoir à la place passager de la voiture et ne dit pas mot du voyage de retour jusqu'à chez elle. Edward ne prononça pas une parole et ce fut tout aussi bien. Comment avaient-ils pu prendre cette photo et faire un article pareil? Quand ils furent devant chez elle, elle descendit de la voiture sans un mot. Edward la rattrapa sur le perron, la prenant doucement par le bras.

« Bella… je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Ça ne change pas grand chose.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, la semaine prochaine, plus personne n'en parlera.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine photo, jusqu'au prochain article, soupira-t-elle.

-Il ne faut pas y faire attention.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas mon monde, c'est le tien. J'ai essayé d'être votre amie, mais ça, je n'en veux pas. »

Il la lâcha comme s'il s'était brulé et la regarda avec une expression surprise, puis blessée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Je ne veux plus qu'on soit amis. »

Sa voix était plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais elle était tellement en colère. Une colère froide qu'elle tentait de maîtriser. Souvent, dans ces cas-là, elle exagérait les choses, les amplifiait. Ses proches en avaient l'habitude, sachant qu'une fois la colère passée, elle rationalisait tout et redevenait la calme et mature Bella. Edward ne la connaissait pas et, malheureusement pour eux, il s'éloigna, plus déterminé que jamais à oublier cette fille qui ne voulait pas de lui. Les mains dans les poches, il rejoignit sa voiture et s'en alla avec une expression plus sombre que jamais au visage, le cœur en miette. Ce ne fut qu'en le voyant ainsi la fuir que la colère de Bella disparut, laissant un grand vide à la place. Quelque chose c'était définitivement brisé. Et c'était de sa faute…


	10. Les fiançailles

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé : **Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenu le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux ? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Note de l'auteur : **Chapitre corrigé cette fois^^. Merci encore pour les reviews !

* * *

Malheureusement, le lundi, Bella ne décoléra pas au lycée. Et encore moins quand tout le monde la pointa du doigt ou se mit à lui parler, à la questionner, à la harceler. Edward ne sembla pas plus avenant qu'elle. À chaque fois qu'elle passait près de la table des Cullen à la cafétéria, durant les jours suivants, le reste de la fratrie la regardait avec appréhension et détournait dans un même mouvement le regard vers Edward. Il restait durant chaque repas le nez dans son assiette, se dépêchait d'avaler le contenu de son plateau puis sortait, sans jamais dire un mot. Pas que Bella étudiait les faits et gestes d'Edward, mais Jessica se faisait un plaisir de les lui détailler sans jamais oublier de lui poser nombre de questions.

Bientôt, la semaine du bal arriva. Et Bella se rappela soudainement qu'Alice lui avait dit, peu avant qu'elle coupe les ponts avec toute la famille, qu'elle lui avait acheté une robe, persuadée que la fille du sheriff cèderait et se déciderait à assister à l'événement. Bella l'attendit donc à la sortie du cours de littérature pour mettre les choses au clair sur ce point. Quand elle demanda à lui parler, Alice ne lui parut pas désagréable. Edward avait-il raconté à ses frères et sœurs ce qu'elle lui avait dit? Sans doute que non, sinon Alice n'aurait pas paru aussi guillerette de la voir.

« Voilà, je voulais te voir au sujet de la robe que tu as acheté pour moi, la semaine dernière…

-Tu veux la voir?

-Oh…non. Je voulais juste te proposer de te la rembourser. Je n'irai pas au bal.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'aime pas danser. Et j'ai tout un tas de choses à faire ce week-end.

-Ça aurait peut-être été un bon moyen pour te réconcilier avec Edward, soupira Alice.

-Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais je ne _veux_ pas me réconcilier avec Edward.

-Il dit ça aussi. Mais dans le fond, tout le monde sait que vous vous adorez.

-Que… quoi?

-Tu sais, je crois vraiment que tu devrais mettre de côté ces histoires de star et de photos. Edward est un garçon comme les autres et même s'il a fait pas mal de conneries dans le passé, il a changé et il gagne vraiment à être connu maintenant.

-Il t'a parlé de notre dispute?

-Non, mais pas besoin d'être extralucide pour savoir sur quoi elle portait. Et en croire la tête que fait mon frère ces derniers temps, ça ne devait pas être joli.

-J'aime bien Edward, mais…, elle soupira, cherchant ses mots.

-Mais moins que ta tranquillité?

-Disons que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vaille la peine que je la sacrifie pour lui. »

Alice garda un instant le silence puis sortit de ses pensées et sourit légèrement. Bella ne comprit pas très bien ce silence, mais ne demanda pas d'explication.

« Je ne sais pas…, finit par avouer Alice sincère, mais je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. »

Elle tapota l'épaule de Bella tandis que Rosalie les rejoignait. Cette dernière semblait beaucoup plus froide que d'habitude. Elle ne salua pas Bella et se contenta de la transpercer d'un regard sombre et dur. Alice dit au revoir à la brune et s'éloigna avec sa belle-sœur sans que celle-ci n'ait prononcé un mot. Visiblement, certains lui en voulaient plus que d'autres dans cette histoire.

Bella secoua la tête et écarta de ses pensées cet épisode de sa journée. Au détour d'un couloir vide, tandis qu'elle se rendait en retard à son cours de sport, elle tourna sans regarder où elle allait et percuta une masse qui la fit tomber par terre. N'importe qui aurait juste trébuché sans atterrir sur les fesses. Seulement, Bella faisait partie de ceux qui réussissaient à s'emmêler les pieds dès qu'elle perdait un peu l'équilibre et se retrouvait souvent dans une position ridicule. Cette chute n'échappa pas à la règle. Assise par terre, un peu sonnée, elle mit une seconde pour relever la tête. Edward Cullen la regardait avec, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, une lueur amusée dans le regard et son fameux sourire en coin aux lèvres. Quand il croisa le regard de Bella cependant, son visage reprit un masque froid et l'éclat de ses yeux se ternit. Sans un mot, il lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit, hypnotisée, la remit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna, passant à côté d'elle tel un courant d'air.

« Edward! Attend! »

Il s'arrêta, figé par sa simple interpellation et ne se retourna pas. En le regardant comme ça, elle aussi immobile, elle put voir que tout son corps était tendu et qu'il serrait les poings. Il était sans doute encore furieux.

« Quoi? marmonna-t-il.

-Je… Rien », soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle tente un nouvel essai et s'éloigna rapidement, comme s'il la fuyait. Rectification : il la fuyait. Et cela lui fit de la peine, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute la colère était-elle enfin passée et qu'elle faisait face à la situation avec plus de sang froid et d'amitié. Edward lui manquait déjà et elle n'osait imaginer comment elle se sentirait vendredi, à rester seule dans sa chambre toute la soirée…

Ce ne fut que le vendredi après-midi que Bella revit Will. Elle finissait plus tôt et décida d'aller faire des courses au supermarché du coin. Le cousin des Cullen y travaillait en tant que caissier. Elle ne fut pas sûr qu'il la reconnut d'abord, mais vu le sourire qu'il lui adressa quand elle arriva à la caisse, cela ne fit aucun doute.

« Bonjour Bella.

-Salut. Alors, tu travailles ici?

-Carlisle m'a trouvé ce boulot, histoire de m'occuper. »

Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait amené Will à habiter chez le petit frère de sa mère, mais ce n'était sans doute pas des vacances pour bonne conduite. Le jeune homme semblait déplacé dans cet environnement campagnard et dans une aussi petite ville que Forks, elle l'aurait plutôt vu à New York. Il paraissait encore plus déplacé dans cette superette à enregistrer ses courses.

« Je pensais que tu étais au lycée.

-Je me suis fait virer avant d'avoir mon diplôme de fin d'étude. Donc, je recommence l'année prochaine. En attendant, me voilà… »

La théorie du bad boy newyorkais paraissait de plus en plus plausible.

« Tu passes tes vacances ici alors?

-Non, sourit-il, je reste toute l'année prochaine.

-Tu habitais où avant?

-Phoenix.

-Vraiment? Moi aussi.

-Il y a longtemps que tu vis à Forks?

-Quelques mois.

-Je me disais bien que tu ne ressemblais pas aux gens d'ici.

-Comment ça?

-Tu parais venir d'une autre planète.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, répondit-elle, en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille, mal à l'aise.

-Plutôt bien, en fait. »

Le sourire de Will se fit alors plus éclatant. Il lui donna le montant de ses courses et elle le paya. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il demanda à un autre employé de le remplacer une minute et prit les sacs de courses des mains de Bella, doucement.

« Je vais t'aider », murmura-t-il.

Elle le laissa faire et le guida vers sa voiture. Il posa les courses dans le coffre et se permit un sifflement admiratif devant le vieux taco de Bella.

« Elle est plus vieille que moi celle-là.

-Elle doit avoir deux fois ton âge, en fait, répondit Bella en souriant, amusée.

-Elle roule bien?

-Parfaitement. Même si on ne dirait pas comme ça…

-Je l'adore. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un vieux pick-up que tout le monde regarde de travers. Ça a un certain style.

-N'insulte pas ma voiture, s'il te plait. »

Il rit doucement et secoua la tête en assurant que c'était plutôt un compliment. Puis il se calma et parut légèrement mal à l'aise, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans. Il hésita, puis se lança.

« Dis-moi, Bella…

-Hmm?

-Tu sors avec Edward?

-Oh…non, pas du tout. À vrai dire, on ne se parle même plus, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en baissant les yeux.

-Okay… et bien, repasse quand tu veux. Ce sera un plaisir de revoir Madame, ajouta-t-il en tapotant la carrosserie de la vieille voiture.

-C'est ça. À bientôt. »

Elle lui sourit, puis monta dans sa voiture et s'éloigna, un peu chamboulée. Ce garçon avait un charme étonnant. Il paraissait à la fois mature et enfantin, sûr de lui et mal à l'aise parfois, fort, mais écorché. Son regard, d'une intensité folle, la perturbait. C'était comme… comme un coup de foudre. Oh bien sûr, sans sentiment aucun. Mais il lui avait tout de suite plu avec son regard pétillant et son sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. Comme s'il avait vu beaucoup de choses et qu'il se permettait maintenant de prendre les jours et les gens avec distance et sagesse. C'était un mélange étrange et, pour Bella qui ne s'était que rarement intéressée aux autres, intriguant. Son seul souhait, avant de se coucher, le soir même, fut de le revoir au plus vite.

Et ce lui fut accordé. Le samedi, en allant rejoindre Jacob, elle tomba en panne et dut appeler la dépanneuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce vieux taco tombe en panne à la sortie de la ville alors qu'elle se rendait chez son mécanicien préféré? Oh bien sûr, elle avait pensé à appeler Jake pour qu'il vienne voir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais évidemment, il ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Bella donna un coup de pied dans le pneu de sa voiture en jurant un bon coup. Les choses n'allaient pas bien fort ces temps-ci, décidément. D'abord ces photos, ensuite elle ne voyait plus Edward et maintenant cette vieille carcasse qu'elle adorait tant rendait presque l'âme. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas voir Jake. En plus, la dépanneuse n'arriva qu'une demi-heure plus tard, encore plus lente que Bella quand elle conduisait en ville.

Une chose, cependant, illumina quelque peu sa matinée. La personne qui conduisait la dépanneuse ne lui était pas inconnue. Et cela lui redonna un peu le sourire : Will. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour qu'il ne voit pas trop son enthousiasme et espéra ne pas rougir. Quand il la reconnut, un large sourire étendit ses lèvres. Il arrêta la remorqueuse devant la voiture de Bella et descendit pour la rejoindre.

« Bonjour! Si j'avais su que c'était toi qui étais tombée en panne, je serais venu plus vite.

-Tu travailles pour le garage maintenant?

-Je fais plusieurs petits boulots.

-J'attends depuis une demi-heure.

-Désolé, cet engin avance moins vite que ma grand-mère, répondit-il en pointant du doigt le camion.

-Ça ne fait rien.

-Tu veux que je jette un coup d'œil avant de ramener Madame au garage?

-Euh… oui. Le moteur s'est mis à fumer et à faire encore plus de bruit que d'habitude.

-C'est possible?, plaisanta-t-il.

-Apparemment. »

Il ouvrit le capot et jeta un œil dedans. Après quelques minutes où il toucha un peu à tout, il en ressortit en grimaçant.

« Ce n'est pas joli joli…

-Elle est morte, tu crois?

-On peut peut-être la ressusciter, mais il faut que je l'emmène au garage.

-Allons-y, alors », soupira-t-elle.

Il fit les manœuvres nécessaires pour accrocher la voiture à la dépanneuse et fit monter Bella à côté de lui avant de redémarrer vers le garage. Un léger silence s'installa, tandis que l'engin avançait lentement vers la ville. Un peu avant d'arriver, Bella aperçut Alice, appuyée sur sa voiture, garée devant le garage.

« Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends, dit-elle dès que Will eut posé le pied dehors.

-Je dois faire des heures sup, répondit-il simplement en montrant la voiture de Bella.

-Salut Bella.

-Bonjour Alice.

-Ça va?

-Moi oui, ma voiture c'est autre chose.

-Je vais regarder ça maintenant et je m'en occuperai demain, ajouta Will en commençant à enlever la voiture de la remorque, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps Alice.

-Mince, ça prendra autant de temps. »

Bella se demandait comment elle allait rentrer chez elle quand Alice interrompit le cours de ses pensées par un long monologue à propos des vieilles voitures et du fait qu'on ne pouvait jamais compter sur elles. C'est pour cela qu'elle préférait sa Ford dernier cri.

« Tu sais, Bella, enchaîna-t-elle en passant du coq à l'âne, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas être amie avec Edward que nous deux, nous ne pouvons pas être amies. Je ne suis pas connue, moi, après tout. »

Alice avait l'art et la manière de faire un reproche sans qu'on puisse réellement s'en justifier.

« Euh… oui, je suppose.

-Donc, c'est réglé. Tiens, au fait, j'ai ta robe dans le coffre. Je comptais te la déposer après être passée prendre Will. Il n'a pas de voiture, donc on est obligé de lui servir de chauffeur. Alors on passe le prendre à tour de rôle. Le pire c'est quand c'est au tour d'Edward. L'ambiance est tellement glacée dans la voiture qu'on a l'impression d'être au pôle nord.

-Ils ne s'entendent pas du tout?, demanda Bella, en se disant que décidément, aujourd'hui, Alice était vraiment loquace.

-C'est un euphémisme. Ça fait des années que ça dure. Ce qui est étrange c'est que quand ils étaient petits, ils étaient inséparables. »

Elle haussa les épaules et tendit la robe à Bella. À travers le plastique qui la protégeait, Bella put voir une magnifique robe bleu nuit assez courte et sans doute moulante. Le décolleté ne semblait pas trop profond et les brettelles étaient de couleur argent. Le tout était classe, élégant, mais pas vulgaire. Enfin, encore restait-il à Bella de l'essayer. Lui irait-elle vraiment? N'était-elle pas un peu trop moulante pour elle? Bella secoua la tête.

« Tu as le ticket de caisse?

-Quoi? Tu veux me rembourser?, s'offusqua Alice qui semblait trouver l'idée idiote.

-J'aimerais d'abord voir si je peux la rendre.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas aller au bal?

-Non.

-Bon… mais garde la, elle pourrait te servir. »

Bella soupira et secoua la tête, l'air septique.

« Je ne pense pas.

-Si, pour la fête que Jasper et moi organisons pour nos fiançailles, répondit Alice, son sourire augmentant au fur et à mesure de sa phrase et de la surprise qu'elle allait susciter.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Vous vous êtes fiancés?

-Entre nous, ça n'a surpris personne à part toi, répondit-t-elle, un peu déçue.

-Félicitations.

-Alors… tu viendras à notre fête?

-Et bien… oui, pourquoi pas.

-Génial, je t'amènerai le billet d'avion lundi.

-Le… quoi?

-Et bien oui, nous la faisons dans notre maison de Los Angeles.

-…

-Tu as accepté, tu ne peux plus refuser!

-Mais Alice… je ne peux pas aller à Los Angeles!

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter le billet d'avion et puis… mon père ne voudra jamais.

-Je te paie le billet et je m'occupe de ton père. »

Son sourire avait l'air si assuré que Bella ne voulut pas la contredire. Même si elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis à propos de cette idée, son père ne voudrait jamais.

« Vous faites ça quand?

-En juillet. Tu pourras rester quelques jours.

-Oui oui… »

Aucun doute que Charlie ne voudrait pas, mais autant ne pas contrarier Alice. Celle-ci eut un sourire très satisfait et Bella s'étonna de la contenter autant pour si peu.

« C'est bon, j'ai vu ce qui ne collait pas avec Madame, intervint Will en revenant, s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon. Reviens demain à 13h, ce sera sans doute prêt.

-Je te ramène, Bella? proposa Alice.

-Euh… je vais appeler mon père, c'est bon.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, grimpe. »

Bella soupira une nouvelle fois et monta dans la voiture avec un léger sourire, ayant compris qu'on ne pouvait rien refuser à Alice et à sa grande générosité.

* * *

Je suis en vacances, donc la suite bientôt je suppose !

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, c'est hyper boostant !


	11. C'est fini

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé : **Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenu le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux ? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Note de l'auteur : **Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews et je suis désolée. A chaque fois que j'en reçois une, c'est que du bonheur. Donc pardonnez moi de faire ce genre de réponses générales : beaucoup se sont demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre Will et Edward. Ca viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ensuite, pour vous allez finir par savoir d'ici deux trois chapitres pourquoi le titre est ma berceuse. Ah et je suis contente. Vos avis sont partagés pour Will. La suite sera à L.A. Elle n'est pas facile à écrire alors ne vous inquiétez pas si je saute les détails descriptifs, c'est juste que ça me gave alors j'avance. J'ai eu tellement de reviews pour le chapitre 10... ça fait trop plaisir. Merci encore beaucoup beaucoup. Je vous adore !!! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu as fait quoi? »

Bella était tellement surprise qu'elle venait de hausser le ton de façon significative. Surpris, son père ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ca ne te fait pas plaisir?

-Mais enfin papa, je comptais sur toi pour refuser! »

Son père marmonna quelques mots que Bella ne comprit pas. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et tenta désespérément de chercher une excuse plausible pour ne pas aller chez les Cullen à Los Angeles.

« Comment a-t-elle fait pour te convaincre?

-Sa mère était là aussi. Elles m'avaient fait de si délicieux cookies. Et Alice paraissait tellement y tenir. C'est une gamine adorable.

-Et très persuasive, marmonna Bella.

-Mme Cullen m'a assurée qu'ils seraient là et qu'ils veilleraient sur toi. Le docteur et sa femme sont vraiment des gens biens.

-Tu t'es fait avoir par les cookies, c'est ça?

-Ils étaient vraiment très bon, sourit-il. Plus sérieusement, si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'as qu'à refuser ou donner une excuse quelconque.

-Hmm… mouais… »

Bella savait très bien que ça ne marcherait pas, mais n'insista pas et laissa son père finir le petit déjeuner. Elle prit son sac de cours et monta dans sa voiture qu'elle avait récupérée deux jours plus tôt.

« Tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup-là », marmonna-t-elle à Alice quand elle la retrouva, dans la file de la cafétéria.

Edward, devant Alice, se retourna pour regarder qui venait de parler. Il haussa les sourcils et détourna les yeux, sans pour autant perdre son air curieux.

« Allons, Bella, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. Mon père vous a mangé dans la main, ta mère et toi. Les cookies, il n'y résiste pas.

-Je sais.

-Comment tu peux…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, voici ton billet d'avion, répondit Alice avec un petit sourire satisfait, le sortant de son sac.

-Merci, soupira Bella. Mais tu es impossible, tu sais ça?

-N'essaie pas de te disputer avec moi pour que j'annule mon invitation. »

Bella éclata de rire, Alice voyait si clairement dans son jeu. Edward leur jeta un nouveau coup d'œil avant de payer et de partir vers leur table.

« Ah bon? Ca ne marchera pas?

-Trouve autre chose.

-Dis-moi Alice, commença Bella alors qu'elles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre pour aller rejoindre chacune leur table.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que Will sera là, à ta fête?

-Oh…, elle parut préoccupée en semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, oui c'est vrai. Normalement oui. Toute ma famille sera là.

-Hmm… ne lui dis pas que j'ai demandé, d'accord?

-D'accord. »

Elle parut encore plus préoccupée, perdant son sourire et alla s'assoir à sa table. Bella la regarda partir et vit Edward parler à Alice dès qu'elle fut assise. Sans doute lui demandait-il l'objet de leur conversation parce qu'il tourna ensuite les yeux vers elle. En s'apercevant qu'elle les regardait, il détourna rapidement le regard. Bella sentit son cœur se serrer et soupira en allant s'asseoir elle aussi. Il lui manquait. C'était un fait. Leur conversation, sa présence, son odeur, sa douceur et sa voix. Tout en lui lui manquait. Edward l'attirait bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait, elle le savait et ses rêves ne cessaient de le lui rappeler chaque nuit. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle se détache. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à souffrir. Parce qu'elle en était persuadée, Edward Cullen ne lui apporterait que des déceptions. Il ne voulait pas d'elle comme ça. Et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne le voulait pas autrement.

À la sortie des cours, en milieu d'après-midi, Bella fut surprise de trouver deux personnes sur le parking qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir : Jacob Black et Will Miller. Elle ne savait pas si Will attendait après elle, mais pour Jake, appuyé sur sa moto, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Avec un large sourire, elle s'avança vers lui, surprise, extasiée devant la moto.

« Tu l'as terminée?

-Ouep! Ce matin.

-Elle est super! »

Elle fit le tour de la moto sous le regard de Will, qui vint vers eux.

« Belle bécane, acquiesça-t-il et Jake bomba le torse, fier. C'est toi qui l'a montée?

-Moi et Bella, ouais, répondit-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à Bella.

-Jacob, je te présente Will, le cousin d'Edward. Will, Jacob, un ami.

-Et bien Bella!, les interpella Emmett accompagné de toute la fratrie. Trois prétendants, déjà! Tu ne chômes pas!

-Trois?, demanda Jake sans le nier.

-Il doit parler de Mike Newton, marmonna-t-elle, les joues rouges, lançant un regard assassin à Emmett. Il ne me lâche pas. Laissez tomber.

-Mike Newton, hein », sourit Will en regardant Edward, l'air sombre.

Bella suivit son regard, rougit encore plus et détourna le regard en croisant celui du pianiste. Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis monta dans sa Volvo et s'éloigna.

« Tu viens, Bella, je t'emmène faire un tour? proposa Jake.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que mon père soit d'accord avec ça… »

Non, décidément, la moto, ça n'était pas fait pour elle.

*************************************************************************************************

Le jour de la remise des diplômes des Terminales et du bal de fin d'année arriva bien vite aux yeux des élèves de Forks. Les deux évènements se passaient le même jour. Bella n'alla ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Son père insista pour qu'elle aille retrouver ses amis et faire la fête, mais elle ne voulut rien de tout cela. Lassée de ses insistances, elle finit par sortir et dire qu'elle allait au cinéma avec Angela. Ce qui était totalement faux. Elle passa d'abord devant le cinéma, lisant les films à l'affiche. Comme rien ne l'intéressait, elle se décida de se contenter de faire un tour, profitant du calme de la ville en soirée. Elle passa devant le fleuriste, observa la vitrine décorée, s'arrêta même pour regarder les promotions au supermarché. L'ennui… aaaah… l'ennui. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se dirigea finalement vers le cinéma, pensant que ça lui ferait passer le temps. En passant devant le café de la ville, elle s'arrêta, apercevant par la fenêtre quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir à un autre endroit que dans la salle de bal.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Bella entra dans le café presque désert, qui servait encore à manger, et vint se planter devant Edward qui lisait un livre, assis seul. En sentant une présence, il releva les yeux et parut surpris.

« Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

-Bonjour, répondit-il, intrigué qu'elle vienne lui parler.

-Tu n'es pas au bal?

-Non, haussa-t-il les épaules. Toi non plus?

-On doit être les deux seuls élèves du lycée à ne pas y être allé.

-Je suppose. Tu veux t'asseoir? proposa-t-il en montrant la chaise face à lui, sans sourire.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger…

-Non, au contraire. Elle s'assit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allée au bal?

-Je n'aime pas ça. Toi, par contre, ça paraît plus étonnant.

-Pas tellement, _quand on me connaît._

-Euh… ah bon? »

Bella se sentit mal à l'aise. Il paraissait encore en colère contre elle. Il avait raison, d'une certaine façon. Elle savait qu'à sa place, elle l'aurait détesté aussi. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas s'éterniser ici, en fait. Mais une question la taraudait : que faisait-il ici tout seul, pourquoi ne pas être au bal? Il sembla sentir qu'il y était allé un peu fort, car il se radoucit.

« Je n'aime pas les bals, moi non plus, ajouta-t-il.

-Alice avait pourtant l'air de dire que…

-Que j'aurais aimé y aller avec toi, je sais, » soupira-t-il.

Il releva enfin les yeux vers elle. Leur couleur verte était si intense, si profonde, qu'elle plongea dedans, oubliant de respirer une seconde. Edward paraissait tendu et froid, mais au fond de son regard, Bella put voir qu'il était simplement contrarié et… triste.

« C'est vrai, j'aurais aimé y aller avec toi.

-Moi aussi », répondit-elle, instinctivement.

Et elle le pensait, au fond. La seule personne qui aurait pu la convaincre d'y aller était Edward, elle le savait. Il avait été si gentil avec elle qu'elle aurait fini par céder, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Elle comprit soudainement que lui faire de la peine était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait au monde.

« Vraiment? demanda un Edward incrédule, toute trace de froideur l'ayant déserté.

-Je… oui. Je suppose. Seulement… »

Il se recula instantanément et elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre que quand il avait bougé. Edward eut un sourire amer que Bella ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« …seulement je suis trop célèbre pour toi, finit-il pour elle.

-Oui. Enfin non. Je n'allais pas dire ça, répondit-elle rapidement, agacée que cette dispute revienne.

-Tu allais dire quoi alors? Que tu es trop bien pour moi?

-Quoi? Non! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-C'est pourtant ce que tu me fais ressentir. Par contre Will, lui, a droit à toute ta considération! s'emporta-t-il, élevant un peu la voix.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans? »

Il secoua la tête, se leva, attrapant sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bella le rattrapa sur le parking, posant sa main sur son épaule. Le pianiste s'arrêta enfin, sans se retourner, s'écartant de la main de Bella comme si elle l'avait brulée.

« Edward… c'est juste que…

-C'est juste que tu as peur d'être exposée, je sais, la coupa-t-il en se retournant, glacial. Mais je suis quelqu'un de normal, nom d'un chien! J'ai des sentiments! Tu ne peux pas me jeter et revenir me parler comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

Il fit une pause, respirant bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Puis après quelques secondes où Bella resta silencieusement surprise, il reprit, calme mais la voix plus tremblante.

« Alors je laisse tomber. Tu as gagné. Je ne veux plus tenter de devenir ami avec toi ni, d'ailleurs, avec aucune fille comme toi. Bien que je sois sûr que tu n'en ais rien à faire, ajouta-t-il en souriant sans joie. Après tout, il n'y a toujours eu que moi qui ai voulu de cette amitié. »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête et lui jeta un dernier regard, amer, triste, résigné, puis monta dans sa voiture et s'éloigna en trombe. Bella ne réalisa que trop bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Submergée par l'émotion, elle rejoignit sa maison les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

La suite quand mon imagination aura repris le dessus ;-)


	12. Los Angeles

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé : **Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenue le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Bella et Edward ne se parlent plus du tout. Alice a invité Bella à ses fiançailles à L.A. avec toute la famille (y compris Will).

**Note de l'auteur : **Ouah ! J'ai explosé mon quota de reviews pour ce chapitre ! C'est énorme! Merci beaucoup !! Vous êtes énormes. Je ne réponds pas aux reviews parce que je viens d'avoir ma correction et que je pars dans une heure pour 4 jours à Paris donc je veux vous le poster vite fait. Ce chapitre est très descriptif, j'en suis désolée. Merci à ma super correctrice qui m'a fait ça très vite et très bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bella soupira en voyant sa place dans l'avion. Alice lui avait pris un billet en première classe. La jeune fille ne savait décidément pas faire dans la banalité**. **Il était prévu que Bella rejoigne la famille Cullen deux jours avant les fiançailles et passe dix jours à Los Angeles, repartant en même temps que le docteur et sa femme pour Forks. La famille était partie pour leur maison californienne une semaine plus tôt, Bella faisait donc le voyage seule. Ce qui l'arrangeait puisqu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver trop rapidement face à Edward. Bien qu'elle fût sûre que celui-ci l'ignorerait comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les rues de Forks. Le jeune homme l'avait tout simplement snobée, faisant comme si elle n'existait pas. Son regard l'avait traversée comme si elle était transparente. Elle s'était sentie tellement mal. Elle espérait que ce séjour quasi forcé à L.A. ne serait pas un désastre à cause de son différend avec Edward.

Elle passa plusieurs heures dans l'avion et fut bien heureuse d'arriver à l'aéroport. Alice et Jasper l'y attendaient, elle les trouva assez facilement malgré les lunettes noires de Jasper et le bandeau dans les cheveux d'Alice. Cette dernière parut si heureuse de la voir que cela mit Bella mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'un paparazzo les mitraillait de photos. Jasper fit comme si de rien n'était et Alice jeta un regard noir au photographe en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. « Fini l'anonymat » pensa Bella en soupirant. Mais qu'espérait-elle? Les Cullen étaient sans doute suivis partout. Être prise en photo était une chose qui l'agaçait profondément, mais parce qu'Alice semblait anxieuse de sa réaction et qu'elle ne voulait en rien gâcher sa venue et leur bonheur, elle ne dit rien, ne fronçant même pas un sourcil.

Dans la voiture, Bella poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient enfin sauvés des autographes, des photos que les gens voulaient prendre avec Jasper et des paparazzis.

« Votre vie n'est vraiment pas de tout repos…

-À qui le dis-tu », acquiesça Jasper.

Alice parla de tout et de rien pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à leur maison. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs immense et superbe. Aussi lumineuse que celle de Forks, mais plus grande et dotée d'une piscine et d'une somptueuse terrasse. C'est en voyant cette énorme maison que Bella se rappela enfin qu'elle était chez des stars internationales. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle n'eut aucunement l'impression qu'ils étaient différents d'elle et méritait admiration et adulation pour leur talent ou leur fortune. Ils étaient, pour elle, simplement les Cullen. Cette famille si particulière qui s'efforçait de tout faire pour qu'elle les aime et se sente à l'aise avec eux. S'il n'y avait pas le monde extérieur et tous ces gens prêts à tout pour les apercevoir, les rencontrer, les connaître, Bella aurait oublié sa gêne et sa réserve envers eux depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne se rendait compte qu'à présent de la normalité de ces gens. Ils étaient aussi gênés qu'elle de cette situation et ils voulaient seulement vivre leur passion sans obligatoirement ce déchainement. En les voyant dans cette grande maison, si simples et si normaux, elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'elle avait eu un mauvais jugement à leur encontre. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de les repousser. Ils étaient comme elle, et elle détesterait être traitée comme elle l'avait fait avec Edward.

La vérité était là : elle les appréciait et ils faisaient tout pour qu'elle les aime. Alors pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ces histoires de célébrité? Pourquoi repousser des gens adorables comme elle s'escrimait à le faire? Il était temps qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle apprenne à oublier ses préjugés et à laisser tomber ses barrières. Les choses finiraient par se calmer à Forks. Plus détendue à cette conclusion, elle sourit devant l'accueil à bras ouvert de Carlisle et Esmé, du sourire d'Emmett. Par contre, elle détourna les yeux face au regard perçant de Rosalie, qui ne se permit aucun commentaire déplacé par respect pour Alice, et elle se demanda où pouvait être Edward. En l'emmenant vers sa chambre, Alice répondit à sa question silencieuse :

« Edward s'excuse, mais il devait voir quelqu'un cet après-midi. Quant à Will, il profite sans doute de la piscine.

-Pas de problème.

-À propos d'Edward, Bell…

-Ouah! Cette chambre est magnifique, la coupa l'interpellée, dans le but évident d'éviter une conversation qu'elles n'apprécieraient ni l'une ni l'autre.

-Hmm… ouais.

-Vous avez vraiment une maison superbe.

-Pose tes affaires, je vais te la faire visiter de fond en comble. »

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la suite d'Alice et Jasper, Bella hallucina devant la taille de leur salle de bain. La richesse permettait vraiment toutes les extravagances. Alice ne lui montra aucune autre chambre, donnant juste les noms de ceux qui y vivaient. Bella aurait vraiment aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait la chambre d'Edward, mais elle ne demanda rien et Alice ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de son regard insistant vers la porte de la chambre de son frère.

« Est-ce que tu veux visiter L.A., faire un petit plongeon dans la piscine ou tu préfères te reposer.

-Oh… la piscine me paraît une bonne idée, répondit Bella avec un sourire emballé.

-Je te laisse aller mettre ton maillot de bain. Je te rejoins dans ta chambre. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Alice frappa doucement à sa porte et Bella put voir que le goût de la mode selon Alice Cullen, future Hale, consistait aussi à avoir un magnifique maillot de bain deux pièces rouge et or. Bella, elle, avait juste pris un sobre maillot deux pièces bleu, vestige de Phoenix. Alice lui donna une serviette et elles enfilèrent toutes deux un paréo pour voguer dans la maison. Dans la piscine, Will discutait avec quelqu'un au téléphone cellulaire, installé sur un matelas gonflable au milieu de la piscine. Il raccrocha quand il les vit et fit son plus beau sourire à Bella en se rapprochant du bord.

« Bonjour mes jolies. »

Alice roula les yeux et Bella sourit, amusée. Il faisait vraiment mafieux avec ses lunettes de soleil et son matelas. Alice et Bella entrèrent dans l'eau et il alla reposer son téléphone au sec, puis revint pour nager et s'amuser avec elles.

Jasper vint les rejoindre dans la piscine, puis Emmett et Rose descendirent eux aussi en entendant les rires provenant de la terrasse et de la piscine. Rosalie, magnifique, s'installa sur une chaise longue pour bronzer tandis qu'Emmett se jetait dans la piscine, atterrissant à cinquante centimètres de Bella qui éclata de rire. Ils finirent par sortir. Emmett s'égoutta au dessus de Rosalie qui grogna en le repoussant. Elle finit dans l'eau, son petit ami ayant décidé de continuer à s'amuser un peu en la balançant dans la piscine. Il alla la rejoindre et Bella, Will, Jasper et Alice détournèrent le regard pour ne pas voir comment il la consolait pour avoir saccagé son brushing.

« Je ne me suis pas autant amusée depuis longtemps, avoua Bella en se séchant les cheveux avec sa serviette.

-C'est toujours comme ça ici. Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai toujours adoré venir chez Carlisle et Esmé, lui confia Will tandis qu'ils rentraient tous les deux dans la maison.

-Ils sont très accueillants.

-Oui, alors imagine quand tu fais partie de leur famille. »

Ils se sourirent et entrèrent dans le salon pour rejoindre l'escalier. Quand elle posa son regard sur le salon, Bella se figea, bousculant Will par son arrêt brusque. Le souffle coupé, elle resta bouche bée face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Edward, beau à en couper le souffle au soleil, était collé à une fille, les mains autour de sa taille et l'embrassait tendrement. Le couple ne parut pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés, fixés serait le mot juste pour Bella. Derrière elle, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Alice, qui était entré à leur suite avec Jasper dans la maison, passa à côté d'elle pour aller saluer son frère. Bella était comme dans un autre monde. Elle la regarda faire et observa le couple se détacher l'un de l'autre, chacun un large sourire aux lèvres.

La petite-amie d'Edward était très jolie. Elle avait une peau légèrement bronzée, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Avec ce sourire épanoui sur le visage, elle rayonnait encore plus. Son visage n'était pas inconnu à Bella, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire où elle l'avait vue. Sans doute une star. Toujours sur le pas de la porte vitrée, Bella vit que l'inconnue la regardait, dubitative. Mais ce fut la réaction d'Edward qui la surprit le plus.

Quand il vit Bella, il perdit son sourire, se figea lui aussi et se mordit la lèvre, l'air anxieux. Puis il reprit un masque plus ou moins neutre et jeta un coup d'œil à la fille à côté de lui avant de retourner son regard vers Bella et d'avoir l'air surpris. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent pas pendant une dizaine de secondes. Puis il baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, se rapprochant de la blonde. Pendant ces quelques secondes de surprise, personne n'avait bougé à part Alice, s'escrimant à demander des nouvelles à l'inconnue. Finalement, tandis qu'Edward gardait les yeux baissés, l'air pensif, Alice prit Bella par le bras et la tira vers Edward et son amie sans cesser de parler.

« Bella, je te présente Nate, une euh… une amie d'Edward. Nate, voici Bella une amie de la famille. »

La dite Nate hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, mais lui jeta un regard étrange. Bella lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire gêné.

« Enchantée. J'ai euh… j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part… », ajouta Bella, plus pour faire la conversation sans penser à aucun moment que ça entrainerait des réactions aussi étonnantes.

Rosalie fit un large sourire satisfait, Emmett éclata de son rire le plus gras, Jasper se retint de rire lui aussi, Alice lui donna d'ailleurs un coup de coude qui le calma un peu, Edward sourit en regardant ses pieds et Nate ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ouah! C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qui je suis depuis… je ne sais pas… ça doit faire dix ans », répondit-elle avec une pointe d'arrogance.

Oh… une autre star, soupira intérieurement Bella. Et elle devait encore passer pour une idiote. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle préférait les bouquins et les discussions philosophiques aux potins. En fait, elle préférait même les bouquins aux relations sociales. Sauf quand un petit lutin venait s'en mêler, bien sûr.

« Euh… je… je suis désolée…, Bella se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

-Oh non, non, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Nate. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle fit un large sourire et se colla un peu plus contre Edward. Bella les observa une seconde sans rien dire puis détourna le regard vers Alice qui proposa qu'ils aillent prendre une douche et se changer. Bella bénéficiait de sa propre salle de bain, attenante à sa chambre. Elle s'habilla sans avoir à attendre son tour et brossait ses cheveux encore mouillés quand Alice frappa à sa porte. Bella lui dit d'entrer et la plus gracieuse des Cullen vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Dis-moi, Bella…

-Oui?

-Je me demandais… ce n'est pas facile à formuler et tu peux m'envoyer sur les roses si tu veux, mais… pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward et toi vous ne vous parlez plus?

-Oh… et bien… je suppose que je suis allée trop loin, soupira-t-elle, que je l'ai trop rabroué… et il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. »

Alice sourit en secouant la tête, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'est la première fois que Bella la voyait mal à l'aise.

« Tu l'as blessé, c'est ça?

-Oui. Sans doute.

-Il s'en remettra. J'ai adoré quand tu as dit à Nate que tu ne la connaissais pas, sourit Alice, jubilant.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas?

-Moi encore ça va. Rose la déteste. Et Nate le lui rend bien. Cette fille est assez fière et prétentieuse.

-Elle fait quoi?

-Tu ne la connais vraiment pas alors?

-Tu en doutais? demanda Bella devant l'air surpris de son amie. À part la musique classique, moi…

-J'avoue que… enfin. C'est une chanteuse très célèbre. Autant que Katy Perry ou Christina Aguilera.

-Qui ça?

-Laisse tomber, répondit Alice en riant.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'Edward sort avec elle?

-C'est une histoire compliquée entre eux. Ça l'a fait la « Une » des tabloïdes pendant des mois. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de rompre et de se remettre ensemble depuis deux ans.

-Deux ans?

-Oui. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble quand on est arrivé à Forks. Je pensais qu'ils avaient rompu définitivement. »

« Surtout depuis qu'il t'avait rencontrée » se garda d'ajouter Alice. Bella resta silencieuse, prise d'un malaise intérieur. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bizarre depuis qu'elle avait vu Edward et Nate s'embrasser? Elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était serrée dans un étau et que son ventre refuserait d'accepter un quelconque aliment. À vrai dire, elle avait bien une idée de ce qui provoquait ce genre de symptômes chez les gens, mais c'était impensable. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle avait un léger béguin pour lui, qu'elle refoulait parce que non partagé, mais un léger béguin ne provoquait pas dans le corps de quelqu'un ces sensations.

« Bon, je vais te laisser t'installer. Demain, on ira chercher des chaussures pour aller avec cette jolie petite robe, ajouta Alice en voyant la robe qu'elle lui avait achetée pendue à un cintre.

-Oh, j'en ai déjà.

-On pourra toujours aller faire les magasins. Ou tu préfères visiter?

-Tu n'as rien à organiser pour ton repas de fiançailles?

-Voyons, Bella, tout est déjà prêt. Tu me connais un peu maintenant », sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Bella répondit à son sourire et salua son amie. Alice sortie, Bella put revenir à sa préparation. Plus tard, Rosalie vint la chercher pour le dîner. Elle se montra plus courtoise qu'elle ne l'avait été les deux dernières semaines de cours. Sans doute ce qui s'était passé avec Nate avait remonté Bella dans son propre estime.

Au diner, que les Cullen prennent toujours en famille, Edward l'ignora de la même façon qu'à Forks. Elle était assise en face de lui, mais elle ne croisa jamais son regard. Will, lui, fut bien plus agréable. Assis à côté d'elle, il la fit rire et relançait la conversation dès qu'un sujet s'épuisait. Esmé et Carlisle l'interrogèrent beaucoup sur ses projets, sa scolarité et sa vie en général. Alice lui proposa de sortir le soir même, mais Bella s'avoua fatiguée. Alice la mit à l'aise et Bella remonta dans sa chambre tandis qu'Alice et Jasper allaient au cinéma, que Emmett et Rosalie rejoignaient des amis, que Will sortait bricoler sa voiture et qu'Edward s'enfermait dans sa chambre. C'est ainsi que, n'arrivant pas à dormir, Bella alla dans la bibliothèque qu'Alice lui avait montrée plus tôt dans la journée en lui assurant qu'elle pouvait y aller quand elle le souhaitait. Seulement, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, Edward dormait, un livre à la main.

Il était si beau, le visage détendu, sans expression, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air tout à fait innocent. Il paraissait plus jeune aussi. Elle hésita entre entrer et le laisser dormir ou aller le réveiller pour qu'il aille se coucher dans son lit. Elle prit la solution intermédiaire et entra pour aller retirer le livre de ses mains et mettre une couverture sur lui. Seulement, au moment où elle allait le lui retirer, il se réveilla en sursaut.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé. Je venais juste prendre un livre.

-Oh… euh… ça ne fait rien.

-Tu devrais aller dormir.

-Contente-toi de m'ignorer », marmonna-t-il, pas encore très bien réveillé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à une réponse pareille.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si agressif », répondit-elle, glaciale.

Elle jeta la couverture qu'elle avait dans la main sur un fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie, les sourcils froncés. Elle pensait qu'il allait la retenir, s'excuser, dire au moins quelque chose. Mais il se contenta de fixer la couverture qu'elle venait de jeter, sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois Bella sortie, il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette fille le rendait dingue.

* * *

Je vous poste le prochain chapitre dès que je l'ai écrit !


	13. Agression

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé : **Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenue le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Bella est arrivée à LA. Rencontre avec Nate, chanteuse célèbre et petite amie d'Edward (avec qui il vient de se remettre). Rapide clash avec Edward.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté. Mais de là à ce qu'on me demande si je n'ai pas abandonné la fic… ça ne fait qu'un mois, va falloir vous y faire, je n'ai pas trop de temps pour moi jusqu'en juillet (partiels et autres évènements personnels). Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, il est assez court et trop rapidement écrit. Je n'aime pas trop mon style mais bon, l'histoire vous plair peut-être. Je n'ai pas fait corrigé pour vous le poster rapidement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La fête des fiançailles fut intéressante pour Bella. Déjà, elle vit beaucoup de personnes connues ou inconnues mais dans le milieu people. Ces gens se comportaient tellement différemment, comme s'ils étaient supérieurs. La plupart étaient très sûr d'eux. D'autres semblaient sur leur garde, comme si un photographe allait débarquer à tout moment. Cela semblait à la limite de la caricature. Les autres, les gens normaux, profitaient de la soirée comme d'un mariage. Bella fut rassurée en voyant que même chez les Cullen il y avait le grand oncle éloigné qui avait trop bu et la cousine allumeuse. Presque une famille normale.

Le seul événement intéressant de la soirée pour Bella fut quand Edward vint l'inviter à danser. Après la scène de l'avant-veille au soir, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le ferait. Bon, Alice l'avait tellement mis mal à l'aise qu'il avait sans doute était contraint de le faire. Mais cette danse avait été étrangement… parfaite. Du moins pour elle.

_Jasper venait d'inviter Nate à danser. Alice sembla trouver cela tellement normal que Bella se demanda à quoi elle réfléchissait, paraissant pensive et ailleurs. Soudain, la fiancée se dirigea vers la table de la famille proche à laquelle Bella avait été conviée et s'assit à la place laissée libre par Nate, à côté d'Edward._

_« Edward ? demanda-t-elle en tapotant ses doigts sur la table._

_-Hmm ? _

_-Tu ne danses pas ? _

_-Ma cavalière est prise._

_-Ce n'est pas la seule fille de la salle._

_-Okay, soupira-t-il. Alice, me ferais-tu l'honneur de cette danse ? »_

_Bella, qui suivait l'échange, assise à la même table, sourit. Edward connaissait sa sœur par cœur._

_« Non, répondit simplement celle-ci. Je ne parlais pas de moi. »_

_Et son regard se tourna dans la direction de Bella. Edward tourna les yeux vers elle, pour la première fois de la soirée et sembla enfin la voir._

_-Oh. _

_-Oui, de Bella, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser._

_-…_

_-Ne sois pas impoli », marmonna Alice entre ses dents._

_Il soupira, lui lança un regard noir et tourna les yeux vers Bella qui regardait obstinément la piste de danse. Il savait qu'elle avait suivi l'échange et il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser de l'inviter. Ce serait trop humiliant pour eux deux. _

_Edward se leva finalement et vint se planter, le visage fermé, devant Bella. Il lui proposa d'aller danser, poli mais froid._

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté. Peut-être la mine réjouie d'Alice ou alors le regard intense d'Edward… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne refusa pas la main tendue et la prit doucement en se levant. Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où un slow doux mais pas trop langoureux passait. Il passa une main sur sa taille et garda l'autre autour de la sienne. Elle évita son regard, gênée qu'il se tienne si loin d'elle. Les secondes s'égrenèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle, ne se regarde. _

_« Je suis désolé pour hier soir, finit-il par murmurer. Pas que je ne le pensais pas, mais c'était malvenu de ma part._

_-Je suis désolée aussi. »_

_Il baissa enfin les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait et, à vrai dire, elle non plus. Sans doute pour beaucoup de choses vu la profondeur de son regard. Il hocha doucement la tête et se rapprocha un peu d'elle, ne la tenant plus comme une pestiférée. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux une seconde._

_« Bella ? Elle releva les yeux. Pourquoi ce n'est pas plus simple, nous deux ? _

_-Je… c'est de ma faute », murmura-t-elle sans lâcher son regard. _

_Il ne répondit rien, pensant sans doute la même chose et la danse se termina dans le silence. Quand la musique changea, il la lâcha en la remerciant poliment et s'éloigna vers la sortie, l'air préoccupé. Quand Bella revint à sa place, elle croisa le regard perçant de Nate qui avait visiblement suivi la sortie d'Edward des yeux. _

_« Ca fait longtemps que tu connais la famille ?_

_-Depuis leur arrivée à Forks._

_-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Edward et toi ? demanda Nate de but en blanc. Bella, surprise, haussa les sourcils très haut._

_-Euh… je… non… bien sûr que non._

_-Ah bon. »_

_Et, sans un mot de plus, la jolie blonde se leva et alla rejoindre son copain dehors. Bella la suivit des yeux et fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la nappe. Pourquoi avait-elle hésité ? Il ne s'était rien passé… n'est-ce pas ?_

La soirée s'était bien finie. Bella n'avait plus accepté aucune danse après cela. Même pas avec Emmett qui lui avait promis un rock endiablé. Malgré sa carrure costaude, il dansait extrêmement bien et le couple qu'ils formaient avec Rosalie semblait presque irréel sur une piste de danse.

Bella avait vaguement revu Edward mais il ne lui avait de nouveau pas adressé un regard, le visage fermé, sombre. Nate n'avait cessé après cela de la regarder froidement, la mâchoire serrée. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas cru, ou sa conversation avec Edward s'était mal passée. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme l'avait longuement fixé à la fin de la soirée, assis à la table, le regard vide. Bella s'était sentie mal à l'aise et avait voulu aller lui parler, mettre les choses au clair et s'excuser pour qu'ils redeviennent amis. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se décider à se lever et à faire le premier pas, il avait disparu de la soirée, laissant Nate seule. On était le lendemain après-midi et elle ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Will apparut, un large sourire aux lèvres et entra.

« Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il. J'ai quelques copains en ville.

-Euh… oui pourquoi pas. »

Et c'est sans réfléchir que Bella s'embarqua dans une péripétie aussi imprévisible pour le personnage que pour l'auteur. Qui aurait pu prévoir alors que cette soirée serait si désastreuse ?

Bella rencontra en effet les « amis » de Will. Cette rencontre ne fut pas des plus intéressantes. Ils passèrent la première partie de la soirée à boire grâce à de fausses cartes d'identité, draguer Bella, boire, fumer, boire, draguer lourdement Bella. Quand ils proposèrent de finir la soirée en boîte, Bella refusa poliment en s'avouant fatiguée.

« Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ? proposa Will, lui aussi particulièrement éméché, après avoir lourdement insisté pour qu'elle vienne.

-Non, ça va, j'ai repéré une station de taxi pas loin. Je vais marcher un peu. »

L'idée de rentrer seule si tard ne l'inquiétait que vaguement. Elle avait vécu à Phoenix toute sa vie avant d'arriver à Forks et il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé. Seulement, une fois de plus, le sens de l'orientation de Bella lui fit défaut au plus mauvais moment. Elle croyait pourtant qu'il fallait tourner à gauche après le bar. Bella s'arrêta, perdue, et sortit son portable. Elle composa le numéro d'Alice qui ne décrocha pas. Elle l'appela encore trois fois, en vain. Finalement, elle finit par composer le numéro d'Edward, toujours perdue dans une petite rue assez sombre.

« Allô ? répondit la voix ensommeillée d'Edward.

-Edward, c'est Bella, excuse moi de te déranger.

-Bella ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il devait sans doute savoir qu'elle était sortie avec Will ce soir et qu'elle ne l'appelait pas par hasard, sachant qu'ils n'avaient quasiment plus de contacts depuis plusieurs semaines. Sa voix inquiète la troubla.

« Non, tout va bien, c'est juste que… je suis perdue et il n'y a personne à qui demander ma route. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors… je voulais te demander de m'indiquer le chemin…

-Tu es où ? Regarde le nom de la rue.

-Au croisement de la 4ème et de Hope Street. Tu connais ?

-Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher. »

Et il raccrocha. Bella se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda la photo d'Edward disparaître de son portable tandis que l'appel se terminait. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il décide de venir la chercher. Surtout qu'il dormait avant qu'elle n'appelle. Il était minuit dix. Jusqu'à minuit vingt cinq, l'attente de la voiture ne fut pas un problème. Seulement à minuit vingt six, une bande décida de passer pile dans cette ruelle.

Bella, sentant que ce n'était pas bon, tenta de se cacher dans un recoin sombre. Mais c'était trop tard, ils l'avaient vue, et déjà les phrases aussi vulgaires que déplacées fusaient. Ils se rapprochaient et Bella tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas paniquer. Courir était impossible. Elle ne faisait pas un pas sans trébucher. Hurler ? Il n'y avait personne dans le coin. Il ne restait plus que l'option self-défense. Elle avait eu quelques cours, elle connaissait les rudiments. Les hommes l'encerclèrent sans cesser leurs remarques déplacées. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras. Elle se sentit secouée et paniqua réellement. Sa tête cogna contre un mur et sa vue vacilla vaguement.

C'est alors que des phares éclairèrent la rue depuis son autre extrémité et qu'une voiture accéléra. Les cinq hommes restèrent figés comme des lapins pris dans les phares et regardèrent la voiture s'arrêter brusquement à quelques centimètres de l'un d'eux. Le conducteur ouvrit sa portière : Edward. Bella n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Sa tête lui tournait et elle ne voyait pas très bien dans la nuit, mais clairement, elle le sentait hors de lui. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main et Bella blanchit tout autant que les cinq hommes sur le point de l'agresser. Un pistolet.

« Reculez, ordonna-t-il tentant visiblement de se maîtriser. RECULEZ ! » Il avança et enfin les hommes reculèrent, main en l'air, effrayé. « Bella, viens-là. » Il tendit son autre main vers elle et elle se précipita derrière lui. « Monte dans la voiture », lui murmura-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas envie que je m'en serve. ALORS DÉGAGEZ » hurla-t-il. « DÉGAGEZ ! »

Personne ne répondit mais ils finirent par partir en courant vers le côté inverse de la ruelle. Edward recula jusqu'à sa portière et s'installa à côté de Bella, redémarrant immédiatement. Il avait fourré le pistolet dans la boîte à gant. Il respirait fortement et conduisait plus vite et plus dangereusement qu'à son habitude. Il tentait visiblement de se calmer et Bella ne dit pas un mot, le fixant simplement. Il finit par desserrer les dents :

« Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, tu es arrivé à temps.

-Bon sang, Bella, tu ne peux pas faire attention à toi, comme tout le monde ?! Je dois être toujours derrière toi ?

Effarée, la jeune fille en répondit d'abord rien, le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Elle finit par se reprendre et répondit sèchement. « Parce que tu crois que je le fais exprès ? » Il soupira.

« Excuse-moi. J'ai juste cru… Ca se voyait tellement ce qu'ils voulaient te faire… »

Elle posa doucement une main hésitante sur son avant bras. « Calme-toi, Edward. » Il regarda sa main quelques secondes avant de reporter ses yeux sur la route, le visage glacé, les mains serrées sur son volant. Sa conduite se calma quand ils arrivèrent près de chez lui. Il coupa le moteur et ferma les yeux, calant sa tête sur le repose-tête. Il resta presque une minute comme ça et, quand il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux étaient plus doux, plus chauds. Il la regarda intensément, guettant quelque chose.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Ils ne m'ont rien fait.

-Pas de contre-coup ?

-Ca va. Merci, Edward. »

Il la regarda encore quelques instants puis sortit de la voiture et alla lui ouvrir sa portière. Il guettait toujours le moindre signe de faiblesse. La maison était calme. Tout le monde dormait ou n'était pas encore rentré. Ils montèrent à l'étage de leurs chambres et Edward la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte, non sans avoir demandé plusieurs fois si elle voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

-Juste de sommeil, je suis crevée.

-Tu peux me parler, tu sais.

-Je sais, sourit-elle doucement.

-Bonne nuit alors.

-Bonne nuit. »

Elle s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa chambre et lui à s'éloigner quand elle se figea.

« Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Comment as-tu eu cette arme ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, l'air anxieux, comme si quelqu'un écoutait puis se rapprocha d'elle et la prit doucement par la main.

« Tu dois me promettre de ne rien répéter, dit-il en l'emmenant vers la bibliothèque.

-D'accord. »

Elle était fatiguée, mais la curiosité l'emportait sans aucun doute. Edward semblait si secret. Et il avait, à cet instant, un regard si douloureux.

« C'est une assez longue histoire… tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? »

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit face à lui sur l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, intriguée.


	14. Ma Lointaine, berceuse par Edward Cullen

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé : **Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenue le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Bella s'est faite agresser dans la rue, Edward l'a sauvée à l'aide d'un revolver. Elle veut savoir d'où il le tient.

**Note de l'auteur : **Salut tout le monde ! Alors, cette fois, un vrai chapitre, plus long que d'habitude, d'ailleurs. Les choses avancent un peu. La première partie de ce chapitre a été corrigée par **summer-cat75.**

Merci beaucoup à elle. Je lui ai envoyé la deuxième partie, celle avec le piano mais j'avais trop hâte de publier le chapitre donc je republierai sa correction plus tard. Sinon, je rappelle que, dans tout à la fin de ma bio dans mon profil, il y a l'adresse du forum de cette fic sur lequel je publierai des news de mon travail sur Ma Berceuse puis sur Ma Lointaine.

Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews. Je les lis toutes avec attention, elles me touchent énormément. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours mon travail. A bientôt, j'espère !

* * *

Edward s'installa sur un fauteuil face à Bella et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il soupira longuement, les mains dans les cheveux, tandis que Bella ne le quittait pas du regard. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'Edward achète une arme en cachette? Et comment avait-il pu se la procurer? Il n'était pas censé pouvoir porter une arme sans l'autorisation de ses parents même si le port d'arme était légal à partir de seize ans. Que cachait-il? Pourquoi prenait-il toujours cet air défensif quand il était en public? Les questions s'enchaînaient dans la tête de Bella comme un collier de perle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que le silence ne soit brisé. Puis, alors que Bella allait dire quelque chose pour le faire réagir, Edward releva la tête et la regarda avec un air douloureux.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, si tu ne le veux pas.

-Non. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. J'en ai assez de garder ça pour moi. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Et je te fais confiance. »

Elle lui sourit doucement en retour. S'il avait été près d'elle, elle lui aurait sans doute pris la main.

« Je t'écoute » murmura-t-elle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa puis il démarra son long récit, seulement interrompu par des silences lourd de sens.

« Tu as dû remarquer que Will et moi, nous ne entendons pas très bien. »

Bella acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Et bien, ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. À une époque, on était comme les deux doigts de la main. On faisait pas mal de conneries ensemble. C'était un peu notre crise d'adolescence. On s'amusait bien. »

Il lui sourit légèrement, mais son visage s'assombrit.

« Et puis, il y a deux ans, Will a voulu aller voir ce qu'il se passait sur Hollywood Boulevard, la nuit. »

Bella haussa les sourcils, comprenant qu'ils voulaient aller voir les prostituées et il lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

« C'était juste pour s'amuser. On n'aurait rien fait… Quoiqu'il en soit, on a quitté la maison en douce et, arrivés sur place, on s'est caché dans une petite ruelle. On regardait un peu tout ce qu'il se passait. Au bout d'une demi heure, un homme est arrivé. Il trainait une fille derrière lui. »

Son regard se fit vide, comme s'il revivait la scène.

« Ils se sont disputés et l'homme a frappé la fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. C'était horrible. On était caché et on avait peur. On n'a rien fait… L'homme est parti et on a attendu… je sais pas… peut-être dix minutes. On était terrorisé de voir si le mec allait revenir. La fille était morte, elle ne bougeait plus. Je suis allé la voir. Je voulais appeler la police, mais Will n'a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a dit que… que le mec allait nous retrouver et nous tuer si on témoignait contre lui. Qu'il faisait peut-être partie d'un gang et qu'on était mort si on disait quoique ce soit. J'ai insisté et il m'a frappé. On s'est battu un peu et puis il est parti. Il était furieux. Il est rentré chez lui. C'est à ce moment qu'on a cessé d'être amis. Enfin… quand j'ai quitté la ruelle, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me souviens juste que l'homme qui l'avait tuée était sur le trottoir d'en face… et qu'il me fixait. Je suis parti en courant mais… mais je me suis toujours dit qu'il avait vu mon visage. Je pouvais rien dire… Je… »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains de nouveau. Bella était si surprise qu'elle ne dit d'abord rien. Il n'avait que quinze ans quand ça s'était passé. Il avait vu une femme mourir sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait eu si peur qu'il ait voulu se procurer de quoi se défendre. Mais pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé? Ses parents l'auraient aidé. Ils lui auraient dit qu'il avait eu raison de fuir. Que ce n'était pas grave d'avoir peur. Ils l'auraient rassuré et protégé comme ils avaient toujours semblé le faire. Vivre un tel traumatisme, une telle peur à quinze ans devait marquer quelqu'un à vie.

« Je me sens tellement coupable… On aurait pu… on aurait pu aider cette femme. On aurait dû sortir de notre cachette et l'aider…

-Edward… vous n'étiez que des adolescents. Il aurait pu vous faire du mal. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit doucement la main, l'obligeant à se redresser. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était si étrange de voir un garçon comme Edward Cullen, habituellement si sûr de lui, sérieux et sous contrôle, paraître tellement dévasté. Elle fronça les sourcils, et alla passer son autre main sur sa joue pour effacer les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé.

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire.

-Mais… mais j'aurais du appeler la police… Après, j'ai pensé qu'appeler la police n'aurait fait que nuire à mon image. Le groupe était déjà formé et on commençait à vendre pas mal de disques. Je me suis dit que tout le monde se demanderait ce que je faisais sur Hollywood Boulevard à cette heure-là de la nuit. Mais ça, je ne l'ai pensé qu'après, comme pour justifier mon choix avec une mauvaise excuse. J'ai juste été lâche… Et même… ce n'était de toute façon pas une excuse…

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Elle caressa doucement sa joue et serra sa main. Un silence pesant s'installa. Il sécha ses larmes et tenta de se calmer.

« C'est à cause de cette histoire que tu as un pistolet dans ta voiture?

-Je… j'ai fait pas mal de cauchemars après ça. Ma photo était dans tous les magasines et l'homme avait, selon moi, très bien vu mon visage. J'ai ressenti le besoin d'avoir quelque chose pour me défendre, alors… j'ai demandé à un de nos gardes du corps de m'en trouver un contre un gros montant d'argent. Les premiers mois, je ne le quittais pas. Et après… j'ai fini par oublier, je suppose. »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et elle put y lire une intense détresse. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois et déjà, il lui confiait tout ça. Qu'était-elle devenue pour lui? Elle s'allongea sur le canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis et, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'attira contre elle. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans dire un mot de plus, savourant juste cette présence réconfortante après cette soirée éprouvante.

Quand Edward se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Bella avait déjà déserté la bibliothèque. Il se passa une main sur le visage en repensant à la veille au soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se confier ainsi? Bella ne le comprenait sans doute pas. Qui pouvait comprendre la réaction qu'il avait eue ce jour-là? Qui pouvait le prendre en pitié? Il avait laissé mourir cette femme et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il n'y pense.

Il alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Quand il descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, tout le monde était déjà debout. Bella, assise à la table, sirotait son jus d'orange et n'osa pas relever les yeux quand il entra. Il s'assit face à elle et put ainsi remarquer son regard fuyant et ses joues rouges. Comment réagir autrement quand on avait passé la nuit dans les bras du garçon duquel on était amoureuse? Elle tendit la main pour attraper le beurre et entre en collision avec celle d'Edward. Elle releva les yeux et accrocha son regard au sien. Il fit un signe de tête vers le salon et elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

Son petit-déjeuner fini, Edward se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour que ça ne fasse pas trop suspect et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Arrivée devant la porte d'Edward, elle se sentit attirée dans la pièce avant même d'avoir pu frapper. Doucement, mais fermement, Edward la plaqua contre la porte rapidement refermée et la coinça là. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur. Elle était de nouveau envoutée, mais elle tenta de garder l'esprit clair.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Qu… quoi? »

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle se remette de leur proximité.

« Tu fuis mon regard… C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai raconté hier soir?

-Quoi? Non! Bien sûr que non, Edward. Je ne te juge pas. Au contraire…

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien. Laisse tomber.

-Dis-moi.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-T'en as d'autres des comme ça?

-Écoute, ça ne te regarde pas, d'accord?

-Ça a un rapport avec moi?

-Oui. Non! Euh… peut-être!

-Alors ça me regarde.

-Mais… rooooh! Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de se dégager, mais d'une main ferme sur sa taille, il la repoussa doucement contre la porte sans retirer sa main.

« Bella…, murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus suave à laquelle, évidemment, personne ne pouvait résister.

-Edward, laisse-moi tranquille…, soupira-t-elle en tentant de ne pas soupirer de contentement.

-Dis-moi…

-Non, Edward... »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, gardant sa main sur sa hanche et passa l'autre sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement il ne faisait pas ça pour la faire craquer…

« Je… je pensais juste que…

-Oui…?

-Je… j'étais mal à l'aise par rapport à… à cette nuit… »

Il interrompit brusquement ses caresses et elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il se recula d'un coup et, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit face à elle un regard fermé, mais qui était accompagné d'un léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres d'Edward. Un sourire quelque peu arrogant.

« Je sais bien que ce n'était qu'amical. »

Bella se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise, et baissa les yeux. Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'amical. Comment un être tel qu'Edward pourrait s'intéresser à elle? Il avait une petite-amie superbe, il était beau, gentil et intelligent. La perfection d'Edward était nettement évidente. Il avait également une qualité supplémentaire que la plupart des gens n'avaient pas : il était célèbre, alors on l'enviait. Et il savait bien tout cela. Sinon, pourquoi lui aurait-il lancé un sourire si orgueilleux. Comme s'il était idiot de s'imaginer que cette nuit-là pouvait signifier quelque chose pour lui…

« Hum… pour hier soir… tu n'en parleras pas, n'est-ce pas?, demanda-t-il après un silence, son assurance déstabilisée.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu devrais en parler à tes parents. Ce n'est pas facile d'assumer un tel fardeau.

-Je… »

Il se passa une main sur la nuque.

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais… »

Il haussa une épaule, ne voulant visiblement plus en parler.

« En attendant, je vais aller régler son compte à mon abruti de cousin. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de te laisser rentrer seule?

-Il avait bu. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

-Ah oui! J'avais oublié à quel point tu apprécies ce bon vieux Will. Ce n'est jamais de sa faute… », répondit-il, agacé.

Une pointe de jalousie perçait d'ailleurs dans sa voix. Mais qu'avait Will qu'Edward n'ait pas déjà?

« Non… enfin… pas comme tu le sous-entends. On est juste… amis. »

Pas vraiment, pensa-t-elle, mais c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Et comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?

-Bien.

-Tu es sûre?, demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

-Oui, ça va.

-N'importe qui aurait été terrorisé pour moins que ça, insista-t-il, guettant le contre-coup.

-Tu es arrivé largement à temps.

-Ouais… », marmonna-t-il, septique.

Il l'observa attentivement et se rapprocha d'elle pour ouvrir la porte. Il reprit d'un ton plus léger en sortant dans le couloir :

« Que dirais-tu d'aller faire les magasins, aujourd'hui?

-Ça me paraît plus reposant que tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Alice est parfois agaçante de vitalité, je te l'accorde. »

Les jours suivants virent un rapprochement évident entre Bella et Edward. Alice put ainsi constaté que quand Bella était dans un coin, Edward n'était pas loin. Même pour faire les magasins, Edward proposait de les accompagner avec Jasper. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas du genre jalouse… Sinon, elle aurait pu croire que son frère, petit à petit, monopolisait l'une des seules filles avec qui Alice s'entendait bien. Non, à la place de penser ça, Alice Cullen se frottait les mains. Le plan de Rosalie marchait à merveille. Edward passait de moins en moins de temps avec cette peste d'arriviste de Nate. Bella était quelqu'un de bien mieux pour un garçon aussi adorable qu'Edward. Alice et Rose n'étaient pas de grandes fans de la chanteuse de pop et le dire ainsi était un doux euphémisme. Nate ne cherchait qu'à renforcer son image en sortant avec Edward : passer dans les magasines people, être plus connue et donc vendre plus de disques.

Avant que les Cullen partent pour Forks, Edward et elle étaient dans le même lycée –privé et cher. Ils avaient déjà rompu deux fois mais elle finissait toujours par revenir et il la reprenait sans cesse. Alors, quand Alice et Rosalie avaient vu Bella entrer dans la vie d'Edward comme une comète flamboyante, elles avaient su qu'elles tenaient là leur chance que le plus jeune frère soit bien. Juste bien, pour une fois, avec quelqu'un. Edward n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance et était difficilement approchable. C'est à se demander comment il avait laissé entrer une fille comme Nate dans sa vie. Du coup, depuis, elles mettaient tout en œuvre pour les mettre ensemble. Bon, Rose avait eu quelques agacements contre cette fille qui tentait tant de les repousser. Qui était-elle pour se croire mieux qu'eux, avait-elle demandé à Alice. Mais ce n'était pas ça, avait répondu Alice. Bella était juste aussi tourmentée et fermée qu'Edward. Au contact de celui-ci, cependant, tous deux semblaient juste… bien. Et c'était décidément l'effet recherché.

Ainsi, toute la maisonnée avait pu entendre Edward composer de nouveau un air au piano. Un air doux, enjoué et profond. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait entendu le piano du sous-sol résonner avec autant de beauté. Edward ne composait plus depuis deux ans, à présent. Il se contentait de jouer la musique de ses frères. De les aider à arranger le morceau aussi.

Un jour où Bella se trouvait seule dans la maison, la plupart des autres membres de la famille étant sur la terrasse ou dans la piscine, elle entendit de nouveau cette douce musique s'élever. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était intriguée de savoir lequel des Cullen jouait ce morceau magnifique. Etaient-ils en train de créer une musique pour leur troisième album ? Intriguée donc, elle descendit au sous-sol.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus la musique était claire, plus elle se sentait touchée par la mélodie. C'était si doux, si mélancolique aussi… Comme un amour perdu, comme la mort de quelqu'un d'aimé… Comme une berceuse aussi… Et soudain, tandis que Bella descendait l'escalier, la voix d'Edward s'éleva. Les paroles exactes, Bella ne put les retenir dans leur totalité. Elle écouta presque la totalité de la chanson debout dans l'escalier, n'osant pas descendre et interrompre ce magnifique moment. La chanson parlait d'un amour lointain. Les notes et les paroles exprimaient toute la souffrance d'un isolement non voulu, d'une solitude absolue malgré toutes les personnes autour, impossible à combler si ce n'est pas une 'elle' qui n'existait que dans les rêves. C'était une comète dans ce ciel malheureux. Une comète aussi lumineuse qu'éphémère, une 'elle' qui apprenait à regarder derrière la carapace, une elle qui le voyait comme quelqu'un de normal. La chanson se terminait sur le fait qu'il devait dire adieu à cette lumière et retourner à l'obscurité car cet amour resterait lointain. Le piano continua encore une minute après la fin des paroles. Bientôt, la mélodie, qui ressemblait tant une chanson que Bella avait entendu petite, s'arrêta.

Edward hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait, et écrivit quelque chose sur la feuille de partition devant lui. Bella fit un pas en avant et apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. La dernière marche de l'escalier craqua et Edward tourna la tête vers elle. Il parut d'abord surpris mais se reprit bien vite, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

-Je suis arrivée il y a tout juste quelques instants. »

Bella s'approcha de lui en souriant légèrement, pourtant extrêmement troublée. Il était assez difficile d'entendre le garçon qu'on aime écrire une chanson pour une autre. Car Bella ne doutait pas qu'elle parlait de Nate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, alors ? » Il parut gêné et se tourna vers elle quand elle s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui.

« C'était magnifique, Edward. Sûrement une des plus belles musiques que j'ai entendu.

-Merci.

-C'est toi qui l'a écrite ?

-Pas tout à fait… » Elle allait demander comment une chanson pouvait être « pas tout à fait la sienne » mais il la regardait si intensément qu'elle n'osa ni relever les yeux de ses mains ni argumenter.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne sortez pas plus de créations comme celle-ci sur vos albums ?

-Chaque auteur a son empreinte et c'est Jasper qui écrit la plupart de nos textes.

-Oh… »

Elle se retint d'ajouter qu'elle préférait les siens et resta là quelques secondes, les yeux baissés, assise à califourchon sur le banc de pianiste, tournée vers lui. Doucement, il avança une main vers l'un de ses bras nus et le caressa doucement.

« Alors, murmura-t-il sans cesser de la transpercer du regard ni de la caresser, cette chanson te plait vraiment ? »

Elle releva les yeux vivement, presque agacée qu'il remette ce qu'elle avait dit en doute, mais l'intensité de son regard et sa caresse finirent de coincer les mots dans sa gorge. Une fois qu'elle eut croisé son regard, impossible de le lâcher. Edward avait de magnifiques yeux verts. Il pouvait tout dire à travers ses yeux, avait-elle remarqué : la curiosité, l'amitié, la froideur, l'indifférence, la douceur… la tendresse. Elle était à présent témoin de ce dernier sentiment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Alice les interrompit en appelant Edward depuis le haut de l'escalier.

Bella sursauta et Edward ferma les yeux, visiblement agacé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, sourcils froncés.

-Nate est là. Elle _exige_ de te voir. » Bella retint un sourire en entendant toute l'ironie dont Alice était capable réunie dans cette phrase. Et elle fit tout pour ne pas voir la réaction d'Edward, sachant très bien qu'elle serait mal à l'aise si elle croisait de nouveau son regard. Elle ne vit donc pas qu'il avait blêmi.

« J'arrive, répondit-il en soupirant. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir remettre le moment où je t'apprendrai à faire du piano, plaisanta-t-il en se levant.

-Le piano ? Il faut de la coordination pour ça, non ? J'arrive déjà pas à coordonner assez mes pieds pour ne pas les emmêler quand je marche alors le piano… » Elle roula les yeux et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu as raison. Il faut mieux laisser les pianistes jouer pour toi. »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de demander ce que cette phrase sous-entendait, Edward avait disparu en quelques enjambées dans l'escalier. La jeune fille soupira, et détourna la tête vers la partition. Les paroles et les notes qu'elle avait entendu tout à l'heure y étaient écrites au crayon à papier avec application. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'écriture fine et soignée d'Edward qui retint l'attention de Bella. Le titre du morceau était « Ma Lointaine » ce qui paraissait assez logique vu le contenu de la chanson. Ce qui étonna réellement Bella fut le sous-titre : Berceuse par Edward Cullen. Si c'était lui qui l'avait écrite, pourquoi avait-il répondu 'pas tout à fait' quand elle lui avait demandé s'il était l'auteur de la chanson ?


	15. Un pas en avant, trois en arrière

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé : **Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenue le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai été incroyablement longue, je sais. Mais pour ma défense j'étais en examens, ce qui prend énormément de temps, et ça a été un chapitre très dur à écrire. J'avais les idées mais je n'arrivais pas à les mettre en forme. Le prochain sera sans doute le dernier chapitre de Ma Berceuse. Encore désolée pour le retard.

Bon, si ça peut vous rassurer, je pense que ce chapitre va vraiment vous plaire. Il est assez consistant !

Ce chapitre n'est pas passé à la correction parce que je voulais le poster dès que je l'avais terminé. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de ma correctrice qui fait toujours un boulot génial et auprès de vous pour d'éventuelles fautes de français ou d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture !

« Tu ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde, toi, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Alice, amusée. « Tomber malade en Californie plutôt que dans l'état de Washington, non mais vraiment… »

Elle roula les yeux, assise sur le lit de Bella, deux jours plus tard. Cella-ci avait contracté un vilain virus, la veille de son retour à Forks. Clouée au lit par la fièvre, elle pouvait à peine marcher. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ne cessait de tousser. Carlisle avait diagnostiqué un début de grippe, signe de repos totale pendant encore 3 jours. Les Cullen avaient donc été obligé de changer le billet d'avion. Au début, Bella avait voulu le prendre malgré son état. Mais tout le monde l'en avait dissuadée. Non seulement cela l'épuiserait, mais en plus elle pourrait contaminer d'autres personnes. Ce n'était pas prudent. Contrainte et forcée, Bella gardait le lit depuis la veille au soir. Et dire qu'elle s'ennuyait était un euphémisme.

Heureusement, Alice venait souvent la voir. Bella ne le lui aurait pas avoué, mais à chaque fois qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre, elle espérait voir débarquer Edward. Depuis qu'elle était coincée ici, il n'était pas venu. En la voyant regarder la porte avec insistance, Alice avait fini par lui dire quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il était à San Francisco pour l'enregistrement d'une émission de télé.

« Tu penses encore à Edward, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alice, sortant Edward de ses pensées un peu confuses à cause de la fièvre.

-Je… oui. Je me demandais quand est-ce que les garçons reviendraient.

-Ils seront là demain matin normalement.

-Oh… »

Et le temps s'écoula ainsi jusqu'au soir. Esmée lui apporta une soupe pour le dîner, Bella étant incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Jasper et Emmett rentrèrent vers 20h à la villa. Edward, quant à lui, était allé directement chez Nate. Quand elle sut, Bella se força à ne rien montrer mais sa poitrine l'oppressa et elle ravala ses larmes rapidement. Après tout, elle savait très bien l'affection qu'Edward portait à Nate. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Leur relation, bien qu'entre coupée, durait depuis 2 ans. Sur ces pensées et sans plus écouter les bavardages d'Alice et Jasper –qui les avait rejoint dans la chambre de Bella dès son arrivée, Bella s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle fut réveillée vers 1h du matin par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait. Dans un demi sommeil, elle crut d'abord que c'était l'effet de son imagination, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se dessine dans la chambre et vienne s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le lit. La silhouette, elle la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir qui c'était. Edward. Trop épuisée pour faire un geste, elle se contenta d'attendre. D'attendre pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Lentement, et si doucement qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé, Edward effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Le contact dura quelques secondes. La tendresse que ce simple geste dégageait fut suffisante pour faire accélérer le cœur de Bella. Bientôt, elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front et le poids sur le lit s'évanouit.

« Edward… ? » murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

La silhouette se figea et revint rapidement en arrière, reprenant place au bord du lit.

« Tu es réveillé ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en se redressant légèrement. Ca fait longtemps que tu es rentré ?

-Il y a quelques minutes. Tu te sens comment ?

-Comme quelqu'un sur qui serait passé un 38 tonnes. »

Il rit doucement et elle le suivit, encore charmée de cette visite nocturne surprenante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais.

-Au milieu de la nuit ?

-Je m'inquiétais.

-C'est gentil… »

Gênée, elle se rallongea, se sentant décidément trop faible pour rester assise.

« …mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Oh oui tu vas visiblement extrêmement bien, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, se moqua-t-il.

-On s'inquiète des gens malades, on ne se fiche pas d'eux. Pffff mal élevé !

-Mamie va mieux, on dirait. »

Bella rit doucement et fut alors prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle alluma la lumière et attendit que la toux se calme pour se retourner vers Edward.

« Pas vraiment.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, tu vas attraper ce que j'ai.

-Tu as raison. Mais je vais attendre que tu te sois rendormie pour partir.

-Ce n'est pas-

-Chuuut ! Ferme les yeux et dors. »

Il la borda avec délicatesse et se rassit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit un peu, se laissant bercer par la chanson que murmurait Edward en lui caressant la joue. Chanson qu'elle connaissait bien pour en avoir lu le titre deux jours plus tôt…

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, Bella se sentait légèrement mieux. La fièvre était tombée mais elle avait toujours du mal à se lever. Alice lui apporta son petit déjeuner à 10h et s'assit à côté d'elle, lui parlant de tout et de rien. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi traitée comme une princesse. Après manger, ce fut Edward qui prit le relais et vint s'aseoir sur le lit, à côté de Bella. Il avait un livre avec lui.

« Que dirais-tu que je te fasse la lecture ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire craquant.

-Tu as apporté quoi ?

-Tu vas trouver ça horriblement cliché mais… Orgueil et Préjugés.

-Les garçons lisent ça, eux aussi ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Seulement en secret de leur grand frère agaçant. »

Il lui fit un clin et d'œil et elle donna son accord pour la lecture. Il aurait pu vouloir lui lire n'importe quoi qu'elle aurait accepté, ce, rien que pour écouter sa magnifique voix. Il lisait très bien et restait très concentré malgré les yeux scrutateurs de Bella. Elle était littéralement envoutée, et elle finit par s'endormir contre l'épaule d'Edward.

Elle fut réveillée une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans la même position, par une caresse sur sa joue. Elle ronchonna un peu et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Pardonne-moi, murmura Edward, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Hmm… ça ne fait rien. J'ai dormi longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant, les joues rouges d'avoir dormir contre lui. Un bras d'Edward était passé autour de sa taille et elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Il était si doux, ces temps-ci, si gentil… Il sourit, amusé.

« Une dizaine de minutes. J'ai continué de lire comme un idiot jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ça t'avait en fait endormi. Je suis si ennuyeux que ça ?

-Pas du tout. Au contraire.

-Tu veux te rendormir ? » En disant cela, il bougea, comme prêt à se lever pour la laisser se reposer.

« Non, reste. Ca me fait du bien de ne pas être seule. Et je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

-Très bien. Tu veux que je continue à lire ?

-Euh… on pourrait regarder un film plutôt ? »

Oui, quelque chose sur lequel elle pourrait se concentrer, autre chose que cette voix charmante et que ce physique parfait à quelques centimètres d'elle…

Le surlendemain, après maints films et discussions avec Edward, Bella se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il était resté avec elle quasiment tous les jours, à l'occuper, la faire rire, lui parler. Même Alice passait moins de temps avec elle qu'Edward. C'était si agréable. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, loin du monde réel. Une bulle où Edward s'occuperait toujours d'elle, où elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui et où il ne sortirait pas avec Nate, mais avec elle.

« Ca te dirait d'aller à la plage, Bella ? proposa-t-il à table le midi.

-Cet après-midi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu devrais peut-être voir Nate, non ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu restes ici pour moi… »

Elle le lui avait murmuré, mais ce fut comme si tout le monde écoutait puisque les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux. Bella ne manqua pas de le remarquer et allait demander ce qu'il se passait quand elle vit la tête d'Edward. Il s'était mordu la lèvre et avait une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est-à-dire que… on n'est plus vraiment ensemble…, avoua-t-il. Elle a rompu il y a deux jours.

-Oh… je suis désolée. »

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir fait une bourde et rougit en baissant les yeux, gênée.

« Non, non, tu n'as pas à l'être. A vrai dire, ça ne marchait pas vraiment entre nous. Elle s'en est juste rendue compte plus vite que moi.

-Hum… »

Un silence gêné s'installa avant qu'un brouhaha ne reprenne, relancé par Esmé et Carlisle.

« La plage sera très bien, finit par sortir Bella, les joues toujours rouges de sa bourde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne, sous la table, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Elle fixa sa main et s'agaça mentalement de se sentir de nouveau fébrile. Devait-elle réagir ainsi à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait ? Quelle gourde ! Il finirait par remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle si elle restait aussi transparente et ils cesseraient d'être amis. Et, même si elle ne le lui avouerait jamais, il était devenu assez indispensable dans sa vie. Même si c'était une star, même s'il était tellement sexy que la moitié de la population mondiale fantasmait sur lui, même s'il resterait toujours divinement inaccessible, dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus arrêter de l'aimer. Pourtant, une relation avec Edward n'aurait rien de sain, elle le savait aussi. Qu'ils soient amis ou plus, il serait toujours une star adulée des tabloïdes. C'était assez étrange, quand elle y pensait, de se dire qu'un garçon aussi gentil que lui pouvait faire la Une des journaux. Raisonnablement, elle devrait de nouveau se tenir éloignée de lui, une fois de retour à Forks. Ou sinon, les gens ne lui foutraient jamais la paix.

Pour une fois, personne ne se proposa de les accompagner. Il faut dire que c'était le dernier jour de Bella à Los Angeles et tout le monde savait que rien ne serait pareil de retour à Forks. Connaissant Bella, elle redeviendrait aussi discrète qu'une ombre et ne voudrait sans doute plus se tenir aussi proche d'Edward. Autant alors le laisser profiter encore un peu d'elle. Seulement ce n'était pas du tout du goût de Bella qui supplia presque Alice et Rose de venir avec eux. Bien sûr, Emmett et Jasper suivirent… Et ce qui avait été prévu comme étant un rendez-vous presque galant tournait à la sortie en famille.

Sombre, Edward la conduisit sans un mot sur une plage assez peu fréquentée, suivi en voiture par les autres. C'était assez rare à L.A l'été, mais ça existait quand on connaissait bien le coin.

« C'est magnifique ! » s'extasia Bella en sortant de la voiture.

Il sourit difficilement en allant prendre les sacs. La Jeep d'Emmett se gara à côté de sa voiture et Edward leur lança un regard noir auquel Alice crut bon de répondre par un haussement d'épaules gêné.

« Allons-y », ordonna-t-il en prenant doucement la main de Bella.

Ils s'installèrent sur la plage, sur le sable chaud. C'était un vrai bonheur cette tranquillité, c'était si agréable que Bella s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

« Tu viens te baigner, Bella ? Demanda Alice en retirant ses vêtements.

-Non merci, je ne me sens pas encore super bien. Je vais rester ici. Mais allez-y sans moi. »

Elle leur sourit et aucun ne se fit prier. Bella referma les yeux et se laissa entrainer dans une douce torpeur.

Plus tard, elle fut réveillée par un effleurement sur son ventre. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut d'abord quelques doigts fin toucher sa peau avec douceur. Elle suivit la main puis le bras pour découvrir Edward, en maillot de bain, allongé près d'elle sur le côté. Et, quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, si intenses, elle sut que c'était fini pour elle. Il la regardait étrangement, et tellement intensément, comme s'il ne voyait qu'elle. Il n'avait pas arrêté de tracer des ronds sur son ventre et, à vrai dire, elle ne le lui aurait demandé pour rien au monde. Cette scène lui semblait si sensuelle, si électrique. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et remonta sa main pour aller lui écarter une mèche de cheveux du visage. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douceur de sa caresse et il dut prendre cela comme une invitation parce que, bientôt, Bella sentit les lèvres d'Edward se poser au coin des siennes, comme une invitation maladroite à un baiser. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda tandis qu'il se reculait assez pour la voir. Son regard était anxieux, celui de Bella abasourdi. Il allait se reculer définitivement quand elle l'arrêta, posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Attends » murmura-t-elle.

Et une seconde plus tard, elle écrasait sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un baiser maladroit mais fantastique. Jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à une telle sensation. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, son sang tapait contre ses tempes. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait lâché ses lèvres douces et fermes à la fois. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis qu'elle était attirée par lui. A ce moment-là, plus rien ne comptait. Ni les autres qui jouaient dans l'eau plus loin, ni le retour de Bella à Forks le lendemain, ni la célébrité, ni les paparazzi, ni le monde entier. Bella ne voyait, ne sentait, ne pensait que par cette union représentée par un baiser. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi sensuel.

Puis, la magie s'estompa quand Edward s'écarta légèrement. Il souriait, reprenant un peu son souffle, et colla son front au sien, toujours allongés sur le sable. Avait-il ressenti la même chose qu'elle, la même puissance dans ce simple baiser… ?

« Wow… » murmura-t-il simplement sans la quitter des yeux.

Peut-être bien, se dit Bella en souriant elle aussi. Et, toute prête à accueillir un nouveau baiser, elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'Edward reposait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Bella battait si fort qu'elle pensa qu'il pourrait l'entendre. Mais cette inquiétude s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, très vite remplacée par une autre, plus angoissante et profonde quand ils entendirent Emmett, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux pester.

« Encore ces putains de paparazzis » cria-t-il à Jasper et Alice, qui s'embrassaient dans l'eau.

Comme si une guêpe l'avait piquée, Bella se redressa d'un coup, poussant Edward et se retourna pour regarder dans la direction vers laquelle Emmett était tournée : un photographe avec un appareil sans doute très sophistiqué les mitraillaient de loin. Et sans aucun doute qu'il avait son nouveau scoop, pensa Edward en voyant la tête de Bella.


	16. This is the end

**Ma berceuse**

**Résumé : **Un matin banal dans la nouvelle vie de Bella à Forks, les Cullen Brothers, célèbre groupe de musique, débarque au lycée. Il semblerait que la petite ville de l'état de Washington soit devenue le nouveau fief d'un band qui ne souhaite que vivre une vie normale. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux? Bella/Edward Tous humains (enfin je crois^^)

**Note de l'auteur :** Allez je me lance,, je vous le poste. Ce chapitre sera arrivé plus rapidement. Il faut dire que je me suis mis un con coup de pieds aux fesses pour l'écrire rapidement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus long que ça, mais bon, j'espère que la quantité n'influera pas sur le fait que vous appréciez ce chapitre. C'est donc le dernier, mais n'hésitez pas à surveiller mon profil parce que d'ici quelques temps, une suite arrivera (pas encore écrite^^).

Cette histoire m'a beaucoup apportée et VOUS m'avez beaucoup aidé à la terminer. Ca me fait tout bizarre de la terminer parce que 1) ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de finir mes fics(^^) et 2) j'adorais l'écrire. D'où le fait que AHAH ! je vais faire une suite. Allez, assez de blabla.

Bonne lecture !

Bella s'apprêtait à prendre son avion avec Esmé et Carlisle Cullen, dont les vacances se terminaient, et un affreux remord la taraudait. La façon dont elle avait traité Edward après la scène du paparazzo avait été tout sauf gentille. Elle s'était écartée de lui brusquement puis l'avait ignoré jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler deux ou trois fois mais chaque fois, soit elle partait, soit elle trouvait quelqu'un avec qui discuter et l'ignorait de nouveau. Lassé, il avait fini par abandonner. Et elle s'était sentie encore plus mal que lorsqu'il essayait de lui parler. Edward était un garçon gentil et tout cela n'était pas de sa faute. Seulement… seulement elle ne voulait pas être une fille de plus, un nouveau nom dans les magasines qui serait poursuivi jusqu'à la prochaine. C'était une expérience qu'elle ne voudrait jamais tenter. Et, à chaque fois qu'elle l'oubliait pour se perdre dans une discussion passionnée ou dans une étreinte aussi douce qu'éphémère, elle prenait une claque, la rappelant violemment à la réalité. Edward ne voulait pas vraiment d'elle. Il se sentait seul, désirait la seule fille qui n'était pas à ses pieds, la charmait puis finirait par la laisser tomber parce qu'elle était trop loin de son univers célèbre et riche. Et, même si cela la rendait désespérément triste, elle ne craquerait pas.

Dans l'avion, Esmé la tira de ses sombres pensées bien après le décollage. Elles étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre. La mère de famille avait sans doute remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ca va, Bella ?

-Oui. Je suppose que je suis juste un peu triste de quitter Los Angeles, sourit-elle doucement. C'était fantastique, merci encore de votre accueil.

-C'était un plaisir. Tu as apporté une ambiance tellement agréable dans la maison que c'est plutôt à moi te remercier.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, je crois que j'ai rarement vu mes enfants aussi contents d'accueillir quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas toujours très facile pour eux de se faire des amis… normaux.

-J'imagine.

-Je crois que depuis qu'ils font de la musique, je n'ai jamais vu Edward aussi heureux. »

Interloquée, Bella haussa un sourcil et se tourna un peu plus vers Esmé, l'incitant à poursuivre. Celle-ci eut un sourire.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'intervenir dans les histoires de mes enfants mais depuis que tu es entrée dans la vie de mon fils, tu ne lui as fait que du bien. Il s'est même remis à écrire des chansons, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'ils sont connus. La célébrité n'a pas épanoui Edward. Il n'aime pas ça. Il le fait plus pour faire plaisir à Emmett et Jasper, et, même s'il ne dit rien, tout le monde s'en rend compte. »

Elle laissa un temps, pensive. Bella ne dit rien, tentant d'analyser ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Certaines choses, elle le savait déjà, d'autres, elle n'aurait jamais pu les deviner.

« Je peux te poser une question, Bella ? La réponse restera entre nous, bien sûr.

-Je… euh… oui.

-Aimes-tu mon fils ? »

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, évidemment. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda s'il fallait mentir, puis, rassurée par le regard d'Esmé, elle décida de se confier, enfin.

« Et bien… oui. Je l'aime beaucoup… mais il y a tellement d'autres choses qui entrent en compte.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme… hum… je ne sais pas ce qu'il éprouve pour moi. Je me rends compte que je lui plais un peu mais… pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je suis plutôt…banale. Et puis toute cette histoire de célébrité, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Je vois. Et tu en as parlé avec lui ? »

Bella secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle n'osait pas vraiment avouer qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle ne voulait ni se faire de faux espoirs ni se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs. Dans tous les cas, reparler du baiser avec Edward était une erreur. Selon elle.

« C'est dommage, parce que je suis quasiment sûr que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui… »

Esmé n'ajouta rien, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, laissant Bella pensive et perdue jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Et, même quand elle fut dans la voiture pour rentrer à Forks, elle ne dit rien, absorbée dans ses pensées. Personne ne lui posa une seule question, pas même son père qui l'accueillit aussi maladroitement que d'habitude. Elle monta se coucher, prétextant être épuisée. Elle ne dormit que peu dans la nuit, bouleversée. Edward avait tellement chamboulé sa vie et ses sentiments. Elle l'aimait, c'était certain, mais il était si difficile pour elle d'accepter une relation avec un tel être. Au delà de la célébrité, aimer un garçon parfait, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, était un enjeu difficile à surmonter pour elle qui se sentait banale et à peine mignonne.

Le lendemain, elle resta toute la journée en pyjama, ne se décidant à se laver que peu avant le retour de son père vers 17h, histoire de faire bonne impression et d'avoir la paix. Elle n'avait pas pleuré mais s'était légumée, incapable de faire quoique ce soit alors que son moral ne suivait pas. Son père rentra enfin à 17h30 et l'appela depuis l'entrée.

« Oui ?

-Viens voir. »

Elle soupira et se leva du canapé pour arriver dans l'entrée.

« Regarde qui je t'ai ramené », marmonna-t-il sans enthousiasme.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit complètement pour laisser apparaître sur le palier un Edward Cullen plus beau que jamais, laissant Bella totalement coite et subjuguée. Il portait son habituel caban gris avec un petit pull col V et un jean qui lui allait à la perfection, ses ray-ban sur le haut de la tête. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, ses mains dans ses poches et son air… elle adorait ce petit air. Il ressemblait à un gamin pris en faute quand il se mordait ainsi la lèvre et qu'il arborait ce regard. Un gamin qui semblait en plus de cela très triste.

« Bonjour Bella, dit-il simplement.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu…

-J'ai pris le vol juste après le tien. Il fallait absolument que je te parle. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie. Puis, une fois qu'elle revint sur terre et que son cerveau eut assimilé toutes les informations, elle tourna les yeux vers son père et tira Edward par la manche vers la cuisine… dont elle ferma la porte. Elle entendit son père soupirer d'agacement mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Tu as fait tout ce trajet pour venir me parler ?!

-Oui.

-Le téléphone, ça existe.

-Je…, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné, ce que j'ai à te dire devait être fait en face.

-Les vacances se finissent dans trois semaines.

-Ca ne pouvait pas attendre. »

Elle soupira, croisa les bras et l'invita à parler d'un « bien » un peu agacé. Un long silence suivit cela et, alors que Bella allait s'impatienter, Edward commença.

« Ce… n'est pas facile à dire. Bon. Je crois qu'il faut que je me lance, mais d'abord, prend ça. Et ne dis rien », ajouta-t-il rapidement alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle hocha la tête et prit le CD qu'il lui tendait. « Il y a une chanson de moi dessus. Je l'ai écrite en pensant à toi. A tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire et que je n'arrive pas à dire. C'est compliqué de trouver les mots quand on éprouve des choses aussi complexes et… et fortes. »

Il lui tourna le dos en se passant une main dans les cheveux, visiblement très nerveux. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien où il voulait en venir.

« Je suis fou de toi, Bella, murmura-t-il sans se tourner vers elle. Je pense à toi tout le temps. Je n'en peux plus de te voir sans… sans te toucher, sans t'aimer. Je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenties auparavant. » Il se tourna enfin vers elle mais ne s'approcha pas. Il paraissait tourmenté, comme si prononcer ces mots lui faisait mal. « Je croyais avoir déjà aimé, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je… je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je connaissais avant n'était rien du tout. Et ça me détruit parce que je ne sais rien de ce que tu ressens. Je ne dors plus, je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour essayer de me libérer mais rien n'y fait. Et toi, tu es si… distante… et je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser. Quand je suis près de toi, c'est horrible cette frustration que je ressens. Mais quand tu n'es pas là, c'est pire encore… »

Il laissa un moment de suspens et observa le visage abasourdi de Bella. Elle était pétrifiée, incertaine de ne pas vivre un rêve étrange qui la laisserait de nouveau horriblement seule et désorientée. Mais non, lui dit sa conscience, c'est la réalité.

« Alors dis moi, Bella, ajouta-t-il vivement en se rapprochant et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, dis-moi si je dois espérer, si nous avons une chance ou si, au contraire, je dois laisser tomber. » Devant son manque de réaction, il continua, conscient de jouer ses dernières cartes. « Je t'assure que si tu me laisses t'aimer, tu ne regretteras pas. Je t'en prie, dit-il après un moment, dis quelque chose. »

L'attente était insupportable. Bella était hébété et lui ne savait pas si c'était de surprise ou de dégoût. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment montré d'attirance envers lui. Mais tout lui avait plus chez elle. Dès le début, elle lui avait paru hors du commun : belle, intelligente, naturelle et simple.

« Je… finit-elle par murmurer, je… » Elle secoua la tête, paniquant tout à coup. « Ca… ça va trop vite… je ne comprend rien. Il y a tellement de choses qui… je ne peux pas… » bégaya-t-elle affreusement.

Et elle lâcha ses mains doucement. Il ne fallut pas un geste de plus à Edward qui, plutôt que discuter et tenter de comprendre la situation, vécut cela comme un rejet personnel. Il lui lança un regard brisé et sortit en coup de vent de la cuisine, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne dit même pas au revoir au sheriff et sortit de la maison, démarrant en trombe dans la petite rue de Forks, voulant quitter le plus vite possible cette situation humiliante et douloureuse.

Bella resta appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, tentant de remettre ses idées en ordre. Cette déclaration avait été comme un coup de pieds dans une fourmilière. Les idées étaient éparpillées dans son cerveau et elle ne s'était pas encore remise du choc.

« Ben… qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda son père dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Rien… rien ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle secoua un peu la tête et monta dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Elle s'affala ensuite sur le lit pour réfléchir et tout remettre en ordre. Bella avait toujours été quelqu'un de raisonnable. Et ici, la raison lui disait de fuir. Fuir ce garçon qui ne lui apporterait sans doute que des soucis. Et pourtant, elle avait rêvé d'entendre ces choses sortir de la bouche d'Edward, elle s'était demandée s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle à part une tendre amitié, si elle l'attirait… Elle avait longtemps été perdue et là, il lui avouait tout, au prix, sans aucun doute d'un grand effort.

Observant depuis un moment le disque, Bella finit par le mettre dans le lecture et la musique, douce et suave démarra. Elle la reconnut immédiatement. C'était Ma Berceuse. Les paroles avaient été légèrement modifiées et elles collaient exactement à la situation actuelle : un amour lointain, incertain, surprenant et terrifiant. Un amour passionné et profond qui mourrait peut-être de lui-même ou s'épanouirait dans sa réalisation. Les paroles étaient magnifiques et Bella eut les larmes aux yeux. Il lui était si étrange de savoir qu'Edward avait écrit une chanson en pensant à elle, à eux. La chanson se termina en quelques notes de piano longues et terriblement tristes.

« Je suis débile » pensa-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Elle éteignit le lecteur de disque, prit ses clés de voiture et descendit en trombe non sans avoir garanti à son père de revenir avant la nuit. Elle fonça dans Forks jusqu'à atteindre la maison des Cullen, isolée dans la forêt.

« Je dois voir Edward, dit-elle précipitamment à Esmé quand elle lui ouvrit.

-Je le croyais chez toi.

-Il doit être parti faire un tour. »

Elle salua précipitamment la mère d'Edward avant de reprendre sa voiture. En parcourant l'allée, elle réfléchit rapidement aux différents endroits où Edward pouvait se trouver et essaya tout d'abord le panorama sur la falaise où il l'avait emmenée boire un café. Il lui avait confié, un jour, qu'il aimait s'y rendre pour réfléchir. Elle fut vite rassurée de voir la voiture d'Edward sur le petit parking et se gara à côté de lui et il sortit de la voiture en la voyant, coupant sa musique. Elle le rejoignit rapidement se fichant de la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

« Bella ? murmura-t-il, surpris.

-A toi de te taire à présent », répliqua-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, étonné puis haussa un sourcil et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi il y a des semaines de cela ! Et toi, tu dis que tu n'as rien vu ? Que devrais-je te répondre ? Tu n'as rien montré non plus ! » Il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa en posant sa main sur sa bouche. « Attend. Je n'ai peut-être rien voulu voir non plus. Il n'y a pas que le fait d'être incertaine de tes sentiments qui m'a poussée à mettre de côté ce que je ressens. Je ne supporte pas d'être sous le feu des projecteurs et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir faire le sacrifice de ma banalité pour toi.

-Ta banalité ?! releva-t-il, surpris. Tu es tout sauf banale, Bella.

-Peu importe. » Elle balaya son objection d'un signe de main et reprit : « Ce que tu m'as dit dans la cuisine tout à l'heure m'a fait comprendre une chose, Edward. Je n'ai plus la force de te fuir ou de ne pas t'aimer. Surtout en sachant que tu ressens la même chose que moi. »

Il commença à sourire, comprenant où elle voulait en venir et elle le lui rendit timidement. Il s'approcha et déposa une main sur sa joue, doucement.

« Je pensais que ton silence voulait dire que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, avoua-t-il, ses lèvres tout prêt des siennes.

-Je sais et j'ai été bête de te laisser partir sans t'expliquer. Ta chanson est magnifique.

-Tu l'avais déjà entendu, n'est-ce pas ? La fois où tu es entrée et que j'étais au piano ?

-Oui mais je ne savais pas qu'elle m'était adressée. Elle est tellement…

-Je t'aime, Bella, la coupa-t-il tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle après une seconde de surprise et d'hésitation. »

Elle rougit légèrement, peu habituée à parler de ses émotions. Il sourit plus largement encore, heureux, et alla doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et, je peux vous l'assurer, ce baiser fut le premier d'une longue série…

**FIN**

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus et que ce chapitre vous convient. C'est votre ultime chance de me donner votre avis, à vos reviews ;-)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée MERCI MERCI MERCI !! Vous êtes tous adorables et merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire.

Bon je sais que la fin est assez mélo mais que voulez-vous, j'écris surtout pour moi et j'adore quand c'est mélo xD

Bisous à tous !


End file.
